Coratum de amore El Despertar
by Angel-Drack
Summary: Amor, seduccion y a venturas, seres fantasticos, Dioses, imortales. Harry tiene una nueva familia y hara todo por protegerles de la furia de Lord Voldemort.
1. Cap 1 El Hijo de la Luna, El despertar

Hola a todos este es un fan fic de Harry Potter aun que le titulo no lo pongo en claro, he de desirles que la idea rondaba por mi cabeza últimamente y finalmente desidi escribirlo tomando en cuenta que no podia consentrarme en mi novela en la que estoy trabajando por culpa de este, asi pues e comenzado, uno de los personajes, "Nessa" esta basado en dos cosas, en mi y en una cansion almenos su historia, en la cansion de "El hijo de la Luna" de Mecano asi pues espero que sea de su agrado. Aviso de antemano que esta historia tiene algo si no es que mucho contenido Yoai es decir relacion Hombre/Hombre, si no les agrada mejor ni lo lean no tengo mucho humor para quejas, asi que si empiezan a leerlo ya saben a que atenerce, de todas maneras intentare no meter escenas fuertes almenos claro que me lo pidan ya que no me parese muy necesario para la historia asi pues empezemos,.  
  
Como siempre todos los personajes son de JK evidentemente, menos claro, Nessa y algunos otros personajes que mensionare aquí, para aquellos que no lo an leido aviso que tiene base en los cinco libros asi que si no quieren enterarse de lo que paso en el cinco hasta que lo lean pues no lean el fic, o si si lo quieren leer pero no saben sobre algunos de los personajes les respondere con gusto ya que no voy ha hacer mucha mension sobre los libros asi pues solo queda decir  
  
Disfruten y espero R*R  
  
Atte   
  
Yuel_Angel_de_Luz  
  
El Despertar en la oscuridad  
  
(Nessa el hijo de la Luna)  
  
Los altos arboles se mesian al vaivén del viento, la luna llena brillaba sobre las copas magistralmente dando la ilucion de que si solo se estiraba un poco podrian tocarla, el pueblo a los pies del pequeño bosque dormia arrullado por los cantos de la noche.  
  
Uno hombre no dormia, saliendo en silencio de su casa en la que vivia el silencio de la muerte, en brazos un pequeño vulto, el hombre corrio por el bosque, con las manos manchadas de sangre, y la culpa sobre sus hombros, pero no se detubo, y en lo mas oscuro del bosque que dormia dejo el vulto, un bebe en sabanas, antes de desapareser, nunca encontro el camino. El viento causo gran movimiento entre los arboles, y la luna desde los cielos observaba con curiosidad al pequeño que descansaba entre las raizes de los arboles, una silueta brillanse te abrio paso entre la oscuridad deteniendose frente al pequeño, la figura la de una mujer de piel blaca y brillante, ojos grices y cabellera blanca, nada en ella era humano ningun color mas que los blancos y grices brillantes, la luna. La mujer also con gran cuidado al pequeño y lo acuno en sus brazos, sonriendo contenta al ver al pequeño, y sin dejar de mirarlo y en un susurro tararear una cansion de cuna para el pequeño se desvanecion en la noche brillando de nuevo la gran luna en los cielos y la silueta de la mujer y el niño en su cara  
  
-Mi pequeño Nessa... - se escucho en la noche el apenas susurro de la luna. 


	2. Cap 2 Nessa y Dagon

Perdon lo se el otro capitulo era extremadamente corto pero es que apenas supe como diablos se subia el fic bueno ahí vamos  
  
Capitulo 2.   
  
16 años despues. En algun lugar en Italia...  
  
Dos jóvenes cabalgaban serca de las orillas de un pequeño bosque, detrás de esse te alzaba un castillo que era increible que solo algunas personas sabian de este. Detrás de los jóvenes a paso tranquilo un hombre cabalgaba siguiendolos en un corsel negro, dando una apariensia tranquila, se diria que contaba con unos cincuenta o cuarenta años por su fisico aun lleno de energuia, sonria alegre al ver a los dos jóvenes divertirse.  
  
-No vayas tan rapido Dagon!! -grito el joven de ojos grices cabellera blanca o mas bien plateada sujetada en una coleta y piel blanca y de rasgos finos, que reia divertido montado en el corsel tan blanco como el intentando alcansar al otro joven que iba muy adelante riendo abiertamente  
  
-No voy rapido Nessa, tu eres el que va muy lento!! -se burlo el otro volviendose un poco para observar al chico a sus espaldas.  
  
El señor solo sonrio al verlos a lo lejos, esos jóvenes tenian mucha energia eran increibles realmente, sonrio aun mas al ver como Nessa aseleraba el paso intentando alcanzar a Dagon  
  
-No maten a los animales de cansansio muchachos! ¡Que ellos no tiene la culpa!!- les grito riendo un poco  
  
-Si padre!! -contestaron los dos al unisono. El hombre tras hecharles una ultima mirada saco el periodico que no habia alcanzado a leer en la mañana por el apuro de los jóvenes, en la parte superior se leia claramente  
  
"El profeta", eran magos, el hombre se llamaba Dolos Potter, fijo su mirada en las noticias e hizo que el animal se detubiera leyendo con ojos muy abiertos la noticia:  
  
"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, el niño-que-vivio, Harry Potter nos cuenta" sus ojos leyeron todo con rapides sintiendo su sangre hervir, volvio a leer  
  
"Harry Potter" , ese maldito Dumbledore, penso enfadado, me mintio.  
  
-Dagon cuidado!!! -se escucho el grito desesperado por todo el valle obligando a Dolos a alzar la vista solo a tiempo para ver como su hijo sufria un gran accidente, su caballo se detubo bruscamente al ser atrapado por una trampa para zorros, y su joven hijo saliendo volando de su montura con un grito horrorisado, y el golpe final al caer -Dagon!!! -chillo Nessa bajando de su montura y hechando a correr a donde el joven seguido de Dolos que sin mas habia saltado del caballo y ya estaba a solo unos metros  
  
Dagon estaba mirando al cielo con una herida en la cabeza preocupante, pero aun consinte, Nessa llego rapidamente a su lado  
  
-Dagon te encuentras bien? -pregunto Dolos llegando a donde el y con ayuda de Nessa lo ayudaron a levantarse  
  
-Ah! Me duele! -gimio Dagon casi callendo de nuevo si no es por que su padre lo alzo en brazos  
  
-Vamos a casa Nessa -le dijo Dolos al joven y juntos se encaminaron al castillo.  
  
**********  
  
Nessa observaba el paisaje por la ventana con un libro sobre sus piernas estaba sentado en un sillon serca de la ventana escuchando todo el movimiento en la casa, hace dos semanas que Dagon habia caido del caballo y ahora se estaban preparando para mudarse, su padre Dolos habia dicho que se mudarian a Inglaterra, por que según el habia dicho "la sangre llama" algo que Nessa no entendia, un ruido en las escaleras lo hizo reaccionar  
  
-Joven Dagon debe estar en cama son ordenes de los medicos se hara daño! -escucho el chillido de Minby la elfina domestica, Nessa vio con una sonrisa leve y cansada a Dagon que entro en la habitacion con muletas y el brazo y la pierna derecha con hieso, eran magos, si pero Dolos decia que uno debia dejar de apoyarse en la magia y habia optado dado que no era muy grabe en la medicina muggle  
  
-A la mierda con el medico, estoy arto de estar viendo la pared, estoy aburrido y no pienso estar en cama ya no mas!- declaro indignado Dagon, sentandose en el sofa enfrente de Nessa  
  
-Eres imposible mi querido Dagon -susurro con cariño Nessa al joven enfrente de el que solo atino a sonrojarse un poco y sonreir aduras penas, Nessa volvio su mirada al libro donde estaba en las hojas la imagen de un castillo, Howgarts donde ibas a estudiar ahora, miro atentamente una imagen que tenia sobre el libro un recorte de periodico donde se encontraba un chico de su misma edad muy paresido a Dagon con escepcion de pequeños detalles como el cabello que Dagon hacia hasta lo imposible por peinarlo y que el joven en la foto era flaco y no delgado como Dagon además claro la cicatriz y que Dagon tenia ojos azules no verdes, aun que por lo demas eran casi identicos, sonrio levemente leyendo el nombre "Harry Potter" en realidad el paresido no le era sorpresa por algo eran familiares miro atentamente a Dagon Potter que discutia con la elfina, realmente seria un cambio interesante, como seria Harry?, tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo.  
  
***********************  
  
En Prived drive la noche caia y en su recamara en el numero cuatro, un joven miraba por la ventana en silencio, solo faltaban dos dias para poder salir de ese lugar, un gran paquete de cartas sin abrir se encontraba sobre su escritorio, no las habia leido habia contestado solo disiendo que estaba bien y no mas, y ahora Harry se encontraba con la mente en blanco observando la oscuridad, últimamente no podia dormir, pensando en todo lo que habia susedido durante quinto año analisando, encontrando mil y una formas de aber podido salvar a su padrastro de la muerte, algo que nunca se perdonaria, el espejo que el le habia dado se encontraba sobre el buro (o mesita de noche) como un recordatorio o una busca de esperanza, aun esperaba que al decir el nombre de sirius este le hablaria por el espejo, pero nunca pasaba, miro atentamente su reflejo en el espejo del closet, y este le regreso la mirada, sus ojos estaban apagados y rojos por las lagrimas y que por que el no habia descansado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, todo el solo queria abandonar todo pero no podia, el solo el podia acabar con Voldemord nadie mas, pero estaba tan cansado, y se sentia tan utilizado que no podia evitar sentir odio por todos incluso por sus "amigos" los odiaba muchas veces, por que ellos no lo entendian, no sabian que era lo que era estar en su lugar y mucho menos sabian lo que el sentia, abrazo sus rodillas contra su pecho sin dejar de mirarse en el reflejo, se sentia muy solo, realmente solo, observo a la Luna en lo alto y una extraña sensacion de paz lo inundo, siempre el observar la luna lo tranquilizaba, sonrio levemente  
  
-Tu si me entiendes, es una lastima que estes muy lejos de mi -susurro diriguiendose a la luna, con un suspiro se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos tratando de dormir, una brisa leve entro por la ventana, y en la luna la image de una mujer como sonriendo aparesio, mientras que esa noche en Italia el joven Nessa sonreia a la Luna desde el balcon de su cuarto  
  
-Cuidare de el madre, no te preocupes -susurro con cariño, contestando la sonrisa a la luna. 


	3. Cap 3 Una noche atareada y encuentros

Lo se, lo se son terriblemente cortos los capitulos pero tenganme pasiensia ya casi salgo de vacaciones y podre trabajar bien en el fic bueno empezemos....  
  
Capitulo #3.  
  
"Una noche peligrosa y encuentros"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en la parte mas alejada de salon de té, leyendo en silecion una de las novelas que Dudley habia dejado a vandonada en su viejo cuarto. Los Dursley se encontraban tomando el té, tomando pequeños tentenpies y viendo un poco de television ignorando a Harry, que les agradesia en silencion por eso, de alguna manera se sentia agusto en ese lugar, en ese momento, ya que una extraña paz inundaba ultimamente la residencia, era algo no muy comun y Harry se sentia bien y rogaba en silencio que eso no se rompiera y el pasado volviera.  
  
Tia Petunia lo miro levemente, esbozando una leve sonrisa, era curioso pero habia notado que las dos semanas desde que habia regresado todo estaba muy tranquilo, Harry no habia causado ningun problema y se habia comportado muy bien, simplemente leyendo libros perfectamente normales, sin mensionar nada de su extraño mundo y manteniendose tranquilo, y eso era un verdadero respiro, su Dudy habia estado tambien bastante tranquilo, saliendo con sus "amiguitos" y pasando algun tiempo con ellos y Vernon simplemente habia ignorado a Harry ya que la verdad el no habia dado ninguna razon de queja que respiro era estar en paz finalmente.  
  
Harry levanto la mirada de su libro para dejarla volar atra vez de la gran ventana, la noche empezaba a caer tiñendo de rojos y violetas el cielo, le gustaba eso y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba, sentia que cada vez que el sol salia de nuevo era un respiro, un tiempo mas, miro levente su libro sin verlo en realidad, el era el elegido, y solo el podria acabar con esto, el era el que al final decidiria si les daba la paz siempre deceada y los condenaba a muerte, Harry miro su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. ¿Por que tenia que pasarle eso a el?, el solo deceaba tener una vida normal, tener a sus padres, vivir bien, que su unica preocupasion fueran los examenes y tarea, preocuparse por donde iria con sus amigos la proxima ocacion. Suspiro levemente sintiendo como el gran peso de la verdad lo oprimia, no podia ser, solo habia una manera y esa era matar a Voldemort. Sin embargo sabia que solo Voldemort podia matarlo, solo habia dos opciones. Morir o Matar, ninguna de las dos le gustaban, y era por que no tenia valor de Matar aun y tenia pavor de morir ¿Pavor?, no el no le temia a la muerte hace tanto tiempo que ya no temia a la muerte. Sonrio levemente, la muerte seria un descanso en realidad, pero sabia, que el no tenia derecho a desear la muerte algo que hacia que su sangre hervir de odio, los detestaba a todos.  
  
Cerro los ojos calmandose un poco, sabia que era mucho lo que tenia en su cabeza y tras tranquilizarse volvio su vista al libro intentando leer.  
  
Unos minutos despues ya cuando la noche caia y despues de cenar todos se retiraron a dormir, aun que una extraña sensacion inundo a Harry, "algo va a pasar" penso inconsientemente entrando a su recamara, sin embargo no volvio a pasar por su mente simplemente se acosto en silecio con los ojos fijos en los rayos de luna y escuchando los sonidos de la noche, sintiendo su corazón latiendo furtemente contra sus costillas.  
  
-Aaaaahhhhggggg!!!! -Harry desperto de golpe al escuchar el grito que venia del cuarto de sus tios, escuchando gran movimiento por toda la casa, de un salto se levanto de la cama y se dirigio en busca de su varita, y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la puerta de su cuarto se abrio  
  
-¡¡EXPELIARMUS!!! - el hechizo dio en seco contra Harry mandandolo a volar hasta finalemente chocar contra la pared de su cuarto, Harry con un gemido se levanto a duras penas topandose con la oscura silueta de un mortifago que lo apuntaba y en brillo feroz de una sonrisa, la varita se volvio a levantar, y Harry trato de encontrar una salida sin dejar de escuchar los chillidos de sus tios y su primo a lo lejos  
  
-¡¡DIFFINDO!! -otro hechizo directo haciendolo caer bruscamente al suelo, el mortifago rio levemente -creo que es suficiente de juegos de niños vamos por algo mas avanzado -dijo la cruda voz del mortifago Harry abrio los ojos al saber muy bien que venia a continuacion  
  
-¡¡CRUSIO!!- (me parese que no esta bien escrito pero me fallan esto de los hechizos y nombres °^^) Los gritos llenaron el lugar, Harry no queria gritar, pero el dolor era demasiado para eso, no podia, simplemente escuchaba sus propios gritos torturandolo, mientras que su cuerpo ardia en fuego y sentia sus huesos romperse.  
  
-¡¡RICTUSEMPRA!!! -se escucho una voz que le era conocida a Harry, el mortifago callo y el dolor se detuvo, pero era algo tarde, demasiado para Harry mucho tiempo con ese hechizo en cima, vio como Remus Lupin se inclinaba preocupado -Harry?... Harry?... estaras bien Harry ya estamos aqui...- todo a su alrededor se desbanecio, no supo mas, entre sueños en su cabeza la imagen de un chico le llego a su cabeza, un muchacho que brillaba que paresia tallado en piedra, le sonreia con amor, sintio como lo abrazaba y como colocaba sus calidos labios sobre su frente  
  
"Ya todo estara bien mi pequeño" se escucho el susurro pero no era del chico que lo abrazaba, era de alguien mas pero no sabia de quien...  
  
*********************************************  
  
-Date por muerto Albus!! -un grito resono en todas las peredes del castillo cuando un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años entraba seguido de dos jovenes uno en silla de ruedas empujado por el otro. Dolos, vestido con un elegante traje negro y una capa de satin negro flotando detras de el y un fantastico baston con una cabeza de plata de un leon rugiendo resonando en las paredes al ridmo de su paso, su cabello negro cubierto ya de canas que usualmente estaba muy bien peinado estaba algo despeinado y daba la pinta de estar a punto de matar a alguien, sus ojos azules centallando con un brillo peligroso. Dagon estaba realmente sorprendido nunca habia visto a su padre tan enojado aun que lo comprendia por completo, ocultar que uno de los dos herederos del garn Godric Grifindor a sus unicos parientes directos de la gran linea, y encima ponerlo en peligro no tenia perdon. Nessa empujaba tanquilamente la silla de ruedas donde Dagon estaba muy comodamente sentado, ya que habia terminado de lastimarse la espalda y ahora tenia que estar en la silla como castigo seria por todo lo que quedaba del verano, Nessa vestido, con un pantalon negro agustado y una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo que lo señia por completo y la capa roja sobre los hombros seguia a Dolos sin dejar de admirar el maravilloso lugar, su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada resaltaba en contraste de sus ropajes y su cabello plateado sin duda alguna resaltaba mucho al contraste de la capa roja, aun que eso era lo que le agradaba aun que muchas veces se veia obligado a maquillarse y ocultarse un poco pero por lo demas el estaba muy bien como el era.   
  
-Albus Dumbledore!!! -grito Dolos Potter, entrando en la enfermeria como una rafaja dejando a los presentes realmente sorprendidos, Dumbledore miro realmente sorprendido a Dolos  
  
-Do..Dolos.. que haces aqui?? -pregunto claramente sorprendido, Dolos avanzo hasta la cama donde un desmayado Harry llacia, Dolos se inclino muy serca de Dumbledore mirandolo con una mirada peligrosa  
  
-El es la razon Albus -dijo con un gruñido Dolos ceñalando a Harry -Mi sobrino Harry que segun tus propias palabras estaba muerto -Dumbledore paresia mas tranquilo  
  
-lo dije por su propio bien Dolos -  
  
-Oh si claro su propio bien -escupio con odio Dolos -permitime decirte que has hecho un trabajo excelente sobretodo esta noche, dejame darte mis felicitaciones -solto con un gran odio, Nessa y Dagon observaban desde la entrada en silecio observando con calma la figura de Harry en la cama  
  
-Admito que no fue algo que esperaba Dolos, pero el... -  
  
-Pero nada -interrumpio Dolos furioso -tu sabes muy bien que no es la primera vez que Harry es lastimado y ha corrido el peligro de morir no lo permitire no mas, el es un de los ultimos herederos de Griffindor y no permitire que TU ni NADIE se entrometa mas en lo que no les importa, me importa un comino que pienses Albus Harry esta ahora bajo mi tutoria y mi cuidado, ahora soy yo el que decidira que es lo mejor para el -y sin mas levanto en filo a Harry aun desmayado de la cama ante las miradas horrorizadas de los presentes, Dumbledore se levanto de golpe  
  
-Dolos no puedes hacerlo!! -exiguio siguendolo detras -el tiene algo que hacer, el... -Dolos se volvio bruscamente  
  
-Se que el es el unico que puede derrotar al señor oscuro Albus, pero no por eso uno debe voltear la tierra de cabeza para hacer que el chico sufra, se que el al final terminara que enfrentarse con Voldemort, pero me asegurare que Harry pase todo lo que le falta para que llege ese bendito dia, FELIZ Y TRANQUILO-rugio Dolos miro friamente a Dumbledore -Algo que tu viejo tonto no ha hecho -y dejando a un Dumbledore sorprendido y a unos presentes boquiabiertos seguido de Nessa y Dagon se fue con Harry en brazos. Nadie dijo nada aun despues de verlos desapareser detras de la puerta, realmente, nadie sabia que habia pasado en ese lugar.   
  
***********************************  
  
Harry entre abrio los ojos sintiendose extrañamente confortable, se encontro acostado en medio de una gran cama, entre grandes y suabes almohadas y calidad cobijas, escuchaba el suabe susurro del fuego en una chimenea cercana y una leve luz se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, era un cuarto que jamas habia visto antes, y ademas tomando en cuenta que en realidad no veia muy bien sin sus lentes, quiso levantarse pero una suave mano lo obligo con delicadesa a volver a recostarse  
  
-No te levantes Harry, aun estas muy debil, estas entre amigos, estas en tu hogar ahora, con tu verdadera familia, descansa, te are traer algo de comer si tienes hambre -susurro una voz muy serca de el guiro levemente su cabeza y se quedo extaciado, era el chico que habia soñado, rodeado como de un aura extraña le sonreia con cariño, con mucho cuidado le paso una suave toalla mojada por la frente -Ya todo esta bien Harry, yo cuidare de ti -le dijo Nessa sonriendole suavemente  
  
-Quien eres?-pregunto con debilidad Harry le costaba hablar, Nessa sonrio  
  
-Me llamo Nessa, estas en el castillo Godric, ahora estas en casa -Harry no sabia bien que significaban estas palabras, pero le creyo y simplemente volvio a hundirse un un sueño ya no profundo si no que dulce y finalmente se encontraba descanzando.  
  
Nessa sonrio al dormido, y le dirigio una sonrisa a Dagon que sentado junto a la ventana lo miraba atentamente  
  
-cres que estara bien?- pregunto un preocupado Dagon, Nessa asintio  
  
-Claro despues de todo es un Potter-.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Bien bien ya va agarrando forma verdad? bueno espero que les guste porfavor r*r opiniones quejas y de todo se ascepta pero ponganme algo!! 


	4. Cap 4 Besos y amistades

Hola!! ^_^ mil gracias por los Reviews, me han animado mucho en verdad, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capitulos es que se me cargaron muchos trabajos de la escuela y me es algo dificil y mas cuando cada que empiezas a escribir alguien te anda sacando ¬¬ .  
  
^_^ Como sea vamos a empezar contestandoles:  
  
Kathy-  
  
Me alegra que te gustara gracias por los consejos, y si si me sabia lo de las amazonas y lo de la luna pero yo me estoy basando en una leyenda Indu que habla de la Diosa Luna y por supuesto en la Cansion, y sobre tu pregunta si, pienso poner un poco de Harry/Nessa en eso estoy trabajando aun que no quiero dejar a mi dragon y a mi Dagon solos pero ya vere que onda con eso ^_~.  
  
Besos muchas gracias  
  
Ithil-  
  
Se ve que te gusto jeje ^_^, sobre el slash espero poner pronto algo ya que seria la primera vez que escribiria... bueno no mentira ya he escrito pero como sea, quiero que me quede muy bien, ya estoy en eso empezare algo ligerito y ya que le agarre un poco de vuelo pongo algo mejor, ya que la verdad no es tan sencillo ^_^u.   
  
besos Gracias  
  
bunny1986-  
  
Me alegra que te guste y ire haciendolo mejor, jeje Dolos se encargara de la venganza contra Albus, ya que la verdad me esta callendo muy muy mal.  
  
*Ithil* -  
  
Si, es un poco romanticon, aun que mas adelante empezare meterle un poquito de accion y misterio ya que la verdad no me gusta tanto ser una dulzura, me empalago muy rapido jeje  
  
Bueno eso es todo, sigan poniendome R*R, me encanta eso, me alegra bien aqui esta otro pedazo, perdon por tardarme tanto ^_^, ^_~  
  
Besos   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 4   
  
Besos y amistades  
  
***********************  
  
Harry observaba maravillado por la gran ventana de su nueva habitacion, acababa de despertar cuando unos leves rayos lo iluminaron, la habitacion era facilmente cinco veces mas gran que la que tenia un prived drive. El suelo era de madera y tenia varios tapetes suabes las cortinas, cobijas y alfombras eran de un tono rojo sangre no como el del dormitorio del colegio, sobre la chimenea se alzaba un gran retrato de un hombre sentado en uno como trono mirando friamente todo el cuarto, se preguntaba quien era ese hombre, un robusto escritorio y un libreto de madera oscura estaban en otra parte de la habitacion, suaves y comodos sillones, sin embargo todo paresia tan frio. Harry no podia apartar su mirada del paisaje que se veia atra vez de la ventana, un bosque rodeaba los terrenos del castillo, pero lo que contemplaba era un poco mas cerca, los grandes jardines, con gran cantidad de plantas y un poco mas aya, un potrero, y en un pequeño espacio, corrian libres unos maravillosos corceles que Harry miraba maravillado, que daria por ser un corcel y correr libre por siempre, solo sintiendo el viento contra su rostro.  
  
-Son bonitos verdad? -susurro una voz detras de el, Harry sorprendido se volvio un poco algo apenado ya que solo traia el pantalon de la pijama, un hombre se encontraba en la puerta, Dolos le sonreia con cariño   
  
-Puedo pasar? -le pregunto suavemente no queria asustarlo, Harry solo asintio con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y siguio atentamente a Dolos que se sento en uno de los sillones con unos movimientos muy elegantes, le sonrio a Harry y con un movimiento alegante de mano le indico que se ascercara, Dolos lo sujeto suavemente por la muñeca cuando estuvo serca y lo puso delante de el y lo miro atantamente   
  
-Te pareses mucho a James Harry, aun que has de estar arto que te digan eso, yo lo se, ya que me sucedia lo mismo con respecto a mi padre -Harry solo bajo levemente la mirada -Sientate Harry querido, anda no te pasara nada, are que te traigan ropa y algo de comer, Dagon y Nessa estan impasientes por llevarte a conocer todo el castillo y sospecho que te llevaran a muchos mas lugares -Harry lo miro sin entender, pero entonces recordo a aquel muchacho que habia estado junto a el "Nessa" penso "entonces si es real".  
  
-Dejame presentarme Harry, Me llamo Dolos Potter soy primo hermano de tu padre y por lo que tengo entendido, el patriarca de la familia ya que soy le mayor y ahora soy tu tutor, Harry, me encargare de que nada malo te pase ahora, ahora Harry, no temas mas, por que primero morire antes de dejarte hacer algo que jamas quieras -Harry lo miro agradesido y con un sentimiento de alegria por saber que alfin estaba con alguien que lo queria y lo protegeria   
  
-Quiero que te olvides de todo lo de la profecia Harry, si ese momento llegara, llegara, se que tu saldras airoso, se que tu tienes y tendras la madures suficiente para complir tus metas, pero quiero que mientras llega ese momento quiero que seas feliz, quiero que veas todo, lo sientas todo, y que te sientas en tu hogar, jamas quiero que te pase algo malo, quiero que vivas Harry -Harry lo escuchaba en silecion sin poder apartar sus ojos verdes de aquellos ojos azules y esa sonrisa, Dolos se inclino un poco y tomandolo de la mano lo ayudo a levantarse y lo jalo suavemente asta el y pronto lo acurroco entre sus brazos sentandolo en sus piernas, Harry con un suspiro se dejo abrazar, sintio los labios de su tio sobre su frente y los fuertes brazos de este protegiendolo  
  
-Ya todo estara bien Harry, ya basta de sufrir, se lo que sientes, por que yo mismo lo he sentido, mi pequeño angel... ya no te dejare caer mas, empezaremos a vivir, Tu mi angel, Nessa, mi querido Dagon y yo nos iremos a unas vacaciones que no olvidaremos nunca -Dolos le sonrio a Harry que lo miraba agradesido -como seras todo el mundo Harry y lo mejor de todo, es que ya estas en tu familia -.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry nunca se habia sentido tan feliz, aun no conocia directamente a su primo Dagon, pero su tio Dolos le habia asegurado que era un pan de Dios y que no se dejara llevar por su actitud o los amigos que tenia ya que el tenia muy buena mano para sus amistades y sabia gusgar correctamente, y Nessa no sabia mucho de el pero su tio le habia dicho que el era casi como su hijo incluso que lo llamaba asi y este lo llamaba padre, pero en realidad no tenian lazos de sangre, que el era hijo de alguien muy importante y habia estado a su cargo desde una muy corta edad. Harry ahora debajo del chorro del agua bañandose, sintiendose increiblemente lleno de enrgia, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sentia como si el agua se llevara todas sus preocupaciones y pesares, algo que hacia sentir sus pulmones como si ahora pudiera respirar libremente. Salio del baño solo con una toalla a la cintura y otra sobre la cabeza sencadose  
  
-Vaya, Vaya realmente tendremos que mejorar el aspecto de mi querido primito, es muy guapo pero se veria aun mejor con algo de musculo sobre esos huesos -dijo una voz con un tono divertido a lo que Harry completamente sonrijado miro en busca de la voz y encontro a Dagon sentado en el sillon ya sin ninguna venda ni nada este se puso de pie con una sonrisa. Nessa estaba de pie junto al ropero eligiendo algunas prendas  
  
-Hola Harry!- saludo efusivo Dagon estrechandole la mano a un sonrojado y sorprendido Harry -Me alegra finalmente tenerte en el mundo de los vivos!-  
  
Nessa solo rio suavemente y fue a donde Harry coloco sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Harry  
  
-Ven Harry querido vamos a vestirte, Dagon quiere que te llevemos de paseo asi que eso aremos -Harry asintio pero cohibido ya que el NO necesitaba que lo vistieran, Dagon con una sonrisa y aspecto que que le habian dado los regalos de navidad fue dando como brinquitos hasta el tocados donde empezo a sacar muchas cosas, mientras Nessa veia a Harry y a despues a la ropa   
  
-Que color crees que le ira bien a Harry Dagon? -pregunto Nessa sacando unos pantalones negros   
  
-El rojo, No, el Azul, No espera, El Verde, si ese, el verde para que sus ojos resalten mas -Nessa solo rio ante la indicision de su compañero   
  
-Toma Harry vete poniendo la ropa interior y ten el pantalon veamos como te queda, creo que es de tu talla correcta -le digo Nessa tendiendole unos boxes negros y el pantalon, que Harry aun sonrojado se puso   
  
-Le quedaron mejor que anillo al dedo, le queda bien la ropa agustada, lo bueno que es delgado pero tiene que subir un poquito de peso, esta demasiado delgado -digo Dagon mirandolo con una sonrisa, no supo por que pero Harry se sentia como un muñeco, Nessa le sonrio cariñoso  
  
-Ven Harry -le digo deteniendole una elegante camisa de lino estilo siglo XVII que se le ceñia al pecho y el tronco, Nessa se la abrocho y le acomodo las mangas algo bombachas, y rapidamente le ayudo a colocarse el chaleco con la parte de enfrente de seda de un tono verde casi negro con botones de plata, Harry algo sonrojado miro a Nessa que lo observaba muy atentamente y le sonreia, la mano de Dagon lo cojio por el brazo y se vio sentado depronto frente a un gran espejo con Dagon detras que le sonreia, entonces Harry se dio cuenta que Dagon y Nessa vestian con algo muy paresido a el solo que Dagon tenia colores, rojos sangre y Nessa azul oscuro que hacia que sus ojos fueran de color azul o purpura y no grices.  
  
-Bien ahora la parte dificil pero no te preocupes Harry cuando termine ni tu te reconoceras -dijo un sonriente Dagon con un peine en mano.  
  
Dicho y hecho, Harry se encontro mirandose boquiabierto al espejo, su cabello siempre despeinado estaba peinado muy bien con algunos mechones sobre su frente pero la mayoria para atras, Dagon le habia aplicado una posima en los ojos y ahora veia a la perfeccion sin los lentes y causaba el efecto que sus ojos eran mas brillantes, se veia increible, Nessa sonria sorprendido detras de el y Dagon se veia muy orgulloso  
  
-Perfecto, una obra maestra, ahora a salir! -.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry sentia una mescla de sentimientos, y la primera en la lista era, confucion total, habia despertado hacia unas horas, y se encontraba sentado en un elegante auto que se dirigia ni mas ni menos que a Londres, su Tio Dolos estaba sentado en el asiento de enfrente con su larga capa sobre los hombros y el impresionante baston en su mano, Harry no podia dejar de verlo, Dolos le dirigia suaves sonrisas que lo tranquilizaban, Dagon observaba maravillado la ciudad por la ventana con la capa color rojo sangre sobre sus hombros y sus ojasos azules mirando contento todo, Nessa envuelto en su capa azul, descanzaba levemente su cabeza en el hombro de Harry sin dejar de mirar algun punto en el vacio con sus ojos entrecerrados, se le notaba cansado, y Harry intentaba no moverse para no molestarlo jugando un poco con la orilla de su capa verde.  
  
-Todo estara bien Harry, solo iremos a comprar algunas cosas e iremos a casa, luego comeremos algo y descansaremos un poco... -dijo la suave voz de Nessa Harry solo suspiro un leve "esta bien".  
  
-me an dicho que eres un exelente jugador de quidditch Harry, eso es sierto? -pregunto repentinamente Dagon que se habia vuelto y sentado muy serca le sonreia Harry se sonrojo  
  
-Soy bueno pero no creo que sea para tanto -dijo alegre pero modesto, Dagon sonrio  
  
-Jugaremos un poco en el castillo sera muy divertido, y sabes yo tambien soy muy bueno -declaro Dagon con gran orgullo, Harry solo sonrio divertido "y modesto" penso para asi  
  
-sera divertido -asintio Harry, Dolos sonrio al ver a sus tres tesoros comenzar a hablar emosionados sobre quidditch ya que incluso Nessa habia despertado del mundo de sueños para hablar sobre eso, el tambien practicaba pero decia que aun necesitaba mucho para saber bien volar ya que era un poco tiezo, a lo que Dagon alego diciendo que eran locuras que el volva exelentemente bien y que no le seria sorpresa que algun promotor lo quisiera para un equipo en las ligas mayores, a lo que todos rieron, Harry rapidamente se sintio como si nada hubiera pasado y que nunca hubiera estado en otro lado mas que con ellos, escucho encantado sus historias, de como les gustaba viajar, que les gustaba montar y dal largos paseos por el bosque, acampar, escalar, lo que fuera, les gustaba la aventura, y Harry rapidamente se emociono al imaginarse asiendo todo eso, no le preguntaron de sus a venturas y el les agradesio en silencio, realmente se sentia en casa.  
  
El auto se detubo enfrente del caldero chorriante y Dolos les sonrio  
  
-Vamos chicos -.  
  
Los cuatro atrabezaron la calle rapidamente y entraron, traian la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza, y cuando entraron llamaron toda la atencion, penetraron en el lugar y en silencio atravezaron y llegaron al Callejon lleno de tiendas   
  
-Vamos a ir primero a la libreria luego tengo algo que arreglar en el banco pueden ir ustedes a sus anchas si les gusta algo me lo dicen, no veremos enfrente del emporio de las lechuzas en una hora- les dijo Dolos rapidamente, los tres asintieron.  
  
Dolos se fue poco despues al banco dejando a los chicos en la libreria mientras ellos veian por ahi, Harry se habia separado tranquilamente, cuando vio a Hermione y a Ron entrar, su corazón se encojio, queria ir a saludarlos, pero a la vez no queria ni verlos en pintura, asegurandose la capa dio un paso basilante hacia ellos, cuando sintio que unos brazos pasaban por su cintura abrazandolo por atras, Dagon lo habia abrazado y observaba po sobre su hombro  
  
-son tus amigos no? -le susurro al oido, Harry asintio levemente y sintio como otra mano le cojia la suya Nessa le habia tomado la mano con cariño y miraba a sus amigos con curiosidad   
  
-no piensas saludarlos? -le preguntaron pero cuando Harry iba a decir algo, vio como Ron tomaba a Hermione de la mano y desaparesian de su punto de vision.  
  
-bueno mejor vamonos -declaro Dagon soltando a Harry no sin antes dar un rapido beso a este en su mejilla y se encamino a la salida, dejando a un confundido Harry, Nessa sonrio, y lo abrazo  
  
-No te preocupes Harry si quieres los invitamos luego a tu fiesta de culmple, vamonos -y sin mas le dio un rapido beso en los labios dejando a Harry totalmente sorprendido, y sin mas Nessa se lo llevo de ahi tomandolo de la mano.  
  
********************************************************************************************** 


	5. Cap 5 El Ciervo y el Dragon

**********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 5.-  
  
El Dragon y El Ciervo  
  
-El Dragon-  
  
Una suave melodia llenaba cada rincon de la enorme mansion, lo unico que demostraba un retaso de calor en la oscuridad del lugar, Malfoy Manor, que lugar tan frio era ese. Sentado en un gran salon de paredes negruscas y cortinajes verdes, se encontraba un hermoso joven de 16 años, de cabellera dorada y unos brillantes ojos grices; Draco Malfoy, se encontraba sentado un sensillo sillon con ni mas ni menos que una guitarra en mano, con los ojos cerrados se consentraba en cada nota, una melodia triste pero atractiva y hacia que el corazon latiera pon rapides, pasando sus manos con habilidad por el instrumento, demostrando un manejo exelente, que diferente se veia, con su cabello que generalemente se encontraba totalmente relamido, simblemente dejado libre, que caia sobre su rostro, su faz sin rastro de aquella frialdad si no que con una calides increible, un sufrimiento oculto.   
  
-DRACO!!! -La musica se detubo repentinamente, y Draco tranquilamente levento la mirada asta su madre que acababa de entrar en la habitacion y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados -Te he estado llamando desde hace veinte minutos y tu ni encuenta -gruño su madre, a lo que Draco contesto con una leve sonrisa a modo de disculpa  
  
-Perdon madre, me distraje -se disculpo mientras dejaba a un lado el instrumento con mucho cuidado -para que me necesitabas madre? -pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba un poco la ropa  
  
-Quiero que vayas a una fiesta representandome a mi ya que solo tu puedes ir, no puedo asistir tengo otras cosas que hacer -Draco la miro un poco sorprendido pero asintio  
  
-Claro madre, cuando es? -resibio un sobre de color azul profundo sellado con un cello de plata, una invitacion dirigida a los Malfoy, la abrio y miro atentamente  
  
"Es un placer invitarlos a la celebracion que llevaremos acabo el 30 de julio. Esperamos su presencia entre nosotros.  
  
Atte.  
  
Dolos P. Andeli "   
  
-Dolos P. Andeli?, quien es madre? -pregunto levemente mirando a su madre que tenia el ceño levemente fruncido  
  
-El primo de James Potter, se le creia muerto, el y yo fuimos compañeros un tiempo antes de que se fuera a otro colegio en segundo año, y tambien fuimos compañeros en el ministerio años antes de la muerte de los Potter -declaro tranquilamente Draco se quedo sorprendido, su madre queria que fuera a una fiesta organizada por el tio de Harry Potter??, que raro, pero bueno le vendria bien algo de diversion   
  
-Es mañana -recordo -donde es o a donde se supone que debo de llegar? -su padre solo le sonrio  
  
-Es en la mansion Godrick, solo puedes llegar con invitacion, mañana a la hora solo sal te estara esperando un carruaje, bien Draco buenas noches y trata de no desvelarte -le dijo su madre antes de salir. Draco seguia con la invitacion en la mano y sin mas fue al sillon y se recosto en este con un leve suspiro y miro atentamente el techo. Sabia para que era esa fiesta, era para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 16 de Harry Potter, conocia muy bien esa fecha. Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa ironica, en realidad sabia todo lo que se podia aberiguar de Potter, habia empezado esa investigacion en el momento en que rechazo su amistad en primero, "conoce a tu enemigo mejor que lo que el mismo se conoce, solo asi podras vencerlo" recordaba que le decia siempre su padre, aun que la verdad, algo curioso pasaba mientras mas sabia de Potter, y era que su corazon deseaba con mas fuerza poder tener una amistad con el. Si claro, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, realmente se iba a poder muy facil, tomando encuenta que el bocon de Draco a estado mulestandolo a el y a sus amigos desde primero, que su padre era un mortifago y aun que lo habian atrapado y llevado a Azcaban el estaba seguro que se escaparia de alguna manera, Draco miro con enfado el techo, no queria que Lucius saliera, estaba arto de el, ahora que el ya no estaba, todo estaba muy tranquilo, su madre y el se habian hacercado un poco mas y el ya no tenia que temer poder componer algo de musica por no querer que Lucius al escucharlo llegara a romperle el instrumento y seguido darle una severa golpisa, realmente lo odiaba. Draco algo mas tranquilo se aparto los mechones de sus ojos, Talvez, penso, pueda remediar las cosas con Harry, sonrio triste al pensar en el chico, no tubo otra opcion mas que portarse asi, sin importar que severos eran los castigos no podia permitir que lo utilizaran con carnada, se levanto del sillon y se camino al balcon donde se quedo mirando la luna brillante, todos esos años portandose asi, insultandolo, molestandolo, asiendose odiar, solo para lograr que Harry se mantubiera alejado del peligro, por mas que quisiera ser amigo de Harry, no permitiria que le hisieran daño por su culpa, mejor que me odie sin haberme conocido a que me odio por que lo traisione, no podria soportarlo. Con un suspiro miro atentamente la luna  
  
-Madre de los cielos, la unica que sabe mis secretos, dame fuerza en esta guerra, no me dejes caer en malos pasos, ayudame a continuar, no me permitas jamas traisionarle a mi corazón y que si por mi mano sangre inocente he de derramar, hechiza mi alma, arrancala del cuerpo, corta mi lengua y quema mi sangre, matame madre de los cielos si es que debo derramar sangre inocente y traicionar mi corazón -resito mirando la luna que paresia escucharlo con atencion y esta paresio brillar mas diciendole que asi lo haria, Draco sonrio, curioso que su unico amigo era la Luna, que dificil seria este camino ahora eleguido.   
  
Con una mirada de esperanza y fuerza Draco entro de nuevo en el cuarto agarro la guitarra y saliendo otra vez a la noche comenzo a tocar dejando que la musica llenara la noche.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
-El Ciervo -  
  
Harry recargado en el barandal del balcon observaba el cielo tapizado de estrellas, pensando en todo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, se sentia agotado, Dagon se habia desvibido por llebarlo a muchas partes, hacer que el se ejecitara, le agradesia en silencio que esa noche le dejara solo, posiblemente a peticion de Nessa que lo habia notado distraido. Al dia siguiente cumpliria desciseis años, y le celebrarian una fiesta aun que no se sentia muy de ganas, irian todos sus amigos, amigos de su Tio, de Dagon y Nessa, menos alguien, alguien por el que Harry cambiaria todo lo que tenia solo por verlo. Sirius. Se abrazo a si mismo sintiendo otra vez los temblores, no podia evitar pensar en el y en lo sucedido, miro la oscuridad de los terrenos, que solitario era ese lugar en realidad demasiado grande para solo cuatro personas.   
  
Con movimientos tranquilos se trepo en el barandal de piedra y se encontro de pie sobre este, sintiendo la briza de la noche soplando suavemente contra su rostro, que tranquilidad, abrio los brazos en posision de cruz cerrando los ojos, que maravilloso era todo aquello, sentia una maravillosa calides a su alrededor, y sonrio ante la sensacion, abrio los ojos mirando de frente a la luna, entonces escucho una maravillosa melodia, cuerdas, una guitarra, no aparto la mirada de la luna y luego todo paresia como si lo estubiera soñando, un joven de cabellos dorados, el lo conocia, tocando la guitarra con gran habilidad, Harry sentia su corazon latir con fuerza, y escuchaba la maravillosa musica, y curiosamente sentia lo que el chico sentia, Harry se encontro dando unas peligrosas vueltas en el barandal, riendo y bailando al compas de la musica que se escuchaba en su corazón. Luego todo se desbanecio, quedando Harry de pie en silecion mirando tranquilamente a la brillante luna. Draco, penso, te sientes libre ahora?, sonrio ante sus pensamientos y cerrando sus ojos se dejo caer al basio.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Perdon la tardanza!  
  
Que cren que le aya pasado a Harry?, estara bien?, Draco que pensara?, que pasara en la fiesta?, que hacen Nessa y Dagon?, que planea Dolos?.  
  
Esperen el proximo capitulo ^_~.  
  
Gracias por sus r*r!!  
  
ya puse un poco de H/D por que la verdad este Dragonsito me encanta y no puedo dejarlo fuera.  
  
Sobre lo de Ron y Hermeone no entendi bien la pregunta, asi que me disculpo por no poder contestar pero si me explicas bien que me quieres preguntar te contesto con gusto  
  
Me alegra que les gustara mucho, si con Dragon me refiero a Draco aun que no necesariamente, bueno perdon por tardar es que se me presentaron muchas cosas ultimamente. Ya continuamos  
  
bueno nos vemos en el Next!! 


	6. Cap 6 Dulce oscuridad

Bien a peticion de unos y ante mi aburricion este capitulo contiene slash Hombre/Hombre un poco fuerte totalemente R.  
  
Asi que no les gusta mejor ni lo lean.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 6.  
  
Dulce oscuridad  
  
Nessa caminaba en silencio por el oscuro pasillo, la noche caia y paresia que toda luz habia sido absorvida. Caminaba descalzo sobre el piso frio de marmol negro, su cabello plateado suelto sobre sus hombros desnudos muviendose al ritmo de una suave briza, vestia solo con un sensillo pantalon de seda de pillama, su pecho desnudo y fuerte brillaba suavemente, su rostro serio, sus ojos fijos en la oscuridad delante de el, y el resplandesiendo en la noche. Se escuchaban los susurros de la lluvia en el exterior.  
  
Nessa se detubo finalemente frente a la puerta de la recamara de Harry la lluvia caia subre el suelo de madera y la cama, y acostado en el piso del balcon, boca arriba al cielo nocturno, Harry dormia, Nessa se hacerco con cuidado y lo also en brazos llevandolo al calido interior.  
  
Dagon escucho los susurros del viento, de pie frente a un gran espejo, se miraba, se encontraba solo con un sensillo short negro y una bata negra callendole, su pecho y vientre, bien formado a la vista, su cabello negro callendo sobre su rostro, su piel morena brillando sensualemente, sus ojos azules brillando con gran intencidad, y con una ultima sonrisa salio de su cuarto.  
  
Nessa habia secado todo, miraba atetamente a Harry que dormitaba sobre la cama aun dormido, depronto una gran cantidad de pequeñas velas tintinearon en el oscuro cuarto, y Dagon en la puerta sonreia caminando en silencio a donde estaba Nessa. El cual antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada se encontro con que Dagon ya habia declamado sus labios, besandolo apasionadamente, a lo que Nessa solo lanzo un leve suspiro.   
  
Dagon se separo sonriendo y luego con tranquilidad se hacerco a la cama donde Harry llacia, y lo miro atentamente, apartando unos mechones del cabello negro, se veia muy tranquilo Harry  
  
-Es muy bello -murmuro Dagon acarisiando apenas la mejilla de Harry, que solo se movio un poco lanzando un suspiro, Dagon no se sorprendio ante el silencio que habia en su espalda.  
  
Con mucho cuidado se sento en la cama al lado de Harry, y con habiles manos desabotono el chaleco, la camisa y el pantalon, Nessa sentado en el sillon al lado solo observaba en silencio con su rostro ladeado y sus ojos entrecerrados  
  
-Que frio esta -susurro Dagon, tras colocar su mano sobre el pecho de Harry que suspiro moviendose un poco casi despertandose, Dagon sonriendo un poco solo se inclino y roso apenas los labios de Harry, se alejo un poco y tras mirarlo por unos minutos simplemente comenzo a besarlo con fuerza, mientras cararisaiaba lentamente su pecho, Harry desperto sorprendido, pero no se movio, miro sorprendido a Dagon que no dejaba de besarlo sin apartar sus ojos de el.  
  
Pronto Harry se encontro correspondiendo el beso con mucha timides, no entendia que pasaba, solo lanzaba pequeños suspiros ante las carisias de Dagon.  
  
Nessa se levanto del sillon y en silencio fue a donde Harry y Dagon subio a la cama y sin mas apartando un poco a Dagon fue el el que declamo los labios de Harry sorprendiendolo un poco pero el se dejo llevar, mientras Dagon besaba su cuello y le desprendia toda prenda de su cuerpo.  
  
Nessa y Dagon dejaron de besarlo cuando el estubo desnudo y arrodillados lo miraban desde las sombras.  
  
Harry desnudo, sonrojado y con una deliciosa sensasion de exitacion los miro, aquellos entes que lo molestaban en sueños, los dos eran la oscuridad. Los miro pasando su lengua por sus labios mientras estos se desvestian por completo, completamente bellos.  
  
Las velas se apagaron con suavidad dejandolos en una completa oscuridad, Harry veia muy poco, y sintio una punzada de terror.  
  
Sintiendose repentinamente solo, y pensaba que ese dolor en el alma iba a terminar por probocarle el llanto, cuando sintio unos suaves labios sobre los suyos besandolo con amor y unas calidas manos recorriendolo con dulcura, no sabia quien era Nessa y Quien era Dagon, pero entonces identifico sus olores, El suave aroma de rosas o de rocio que pertenecia a Nessa y el olor a como mar y a calor de Dagon.  
  
-Mi pequeño Harry -escucho el susurro de la voz de Dagon en su oido seguido de unos besos que arrancaron suspiros de Harry en el cuello.  
  
-Mi pequeño angel -susurro la voz de Nessa en su otro oido seguido de unos besos llenos de amor en sus labios, mientras sentia que habiles manos lo acarisiaban y llenaban de placer, sentia como una delicada mano le acarisiaba con mucho cuidado probocandole gran placer su sexo, y como otra tanteaba con dulcura su ano (no se de que otra manera ponerlo para que no suene tan brusco pero bueno) y su tracero probocandole escalosfrios por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Unos labios abandonaron su cuello y pronto volvieron besando y mordisquenado su entrada probocando gritos mudos a Harry, sentia como una lengua le apuñalaba intentando abrirse paso, como unas manos le alzaban las piernas y como unos finos dedos invadian su entrada probocandole un doloroso placer, mientras que otra boca se nutria de su sexo con fuerza, probocando que de los labios de Harry escaparan gemidos de placer.  
  
Pronto Harry no se quiso quedar atras, sus manos tantearon el aire buscando a las dos personas que lo devoraban a besos, y entontrando sus cuerpos el empezo tambien a acarisiarlos.  
  
La danza de cuerpos continuo solo con juegos con varios minutos. Harry que se encontraba aferrado a un calido cuerpo que le besaba el cuello pronto se quedo paralisado de placer al sentir como era penetrado poco a poco, Harry irgio su espalda en un arco aferrandose con fuerza a la almohada sintiendo la electrisidad en cada poro. pronto un cuerpo se coloco sobre el sintio como una boca se volvia a nutrir de su sexo haciendolo casi gritar, tanteando la oscuridad logro el mismo introducir en su boca el sexo del que estaba sobre el.  
  
Gemidos llenaban la oscuridad del cuarto, el aroma de los cuerpos, los suspiros de placer, que osucridad tan completa, y finalemente unos gritos mudos, y silencio, tres cuerpos calleron agotados uno al lado del otro, abrazandose cubriendose, besandose.  
  
Harry sintiendo como era abrazado por Dagon y como Nessa lo abrazaba por la espalda mirando la oscuridad, se sentia extrañamante protegido.  
  
Y por primera vez en algun tiempo, no se sintio solo.  
  
Y amo la oscuridad.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco observaba en silencio de pie frente a la ventana abierta sintiendo las gotas de agua contra su piel desnuda, con sus ojos entre cerrados y el rostro ladeado, se dejo caer en el sillon comodo detras de el dejando que sus manos bajaran por su pecho despasio disfrutando el recorrido hasta finalemente, llegar a su entre pierna, donde primero con timides se toco, y pronto se encontro acarisiandose con crueldad llenandose de placer, solo con una imagen en su mente. Harry acostado debajo de el sonrijado los brazos sobre su cabeza y gemiendo y suspirando bajo sus carisias y arremetidas  
  
Ah! Que dulce es la Oscuridad!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Ejem.. Bueno bien ahi esta espero que les aya gustado y no me manten me parese que metere ya algunas ascenitas como estas, bueno este asi  
  
en el proximo sigue la fiesta de culmple Harry ve de nuevo a sus amigos, y empieza a fijarse en un Dragonsito. Nessa siempre calido y Dagon exentrico y muy alegre, que cuarteto tan curioso formaran.   
  
Albus va a reclamarle a Dolos que Harry tiene que estar mas cuidado y nadie debe de saber y que la gran fiesta es un gran peligro, Dolos ¿cual sera su opinion?.  
  
no se la pierdan nos vemos en el Next!!  
  
Dejen R*R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Cap 7 Retorno de la Oscuridad

Me alegra que les guste mi historia, perdon por hacer los capitulos tan cortos pero es que no tengo mucha pasiensia para hacerlos a la larga, este es uno muy corto pero el siguiente (que ya empeze) espero que sea muy muy largo, lo intentare.  
  
Fatima Gochi me alegro que te guste, a mi tambien me gustan esos instrumentos yo toco tambien por eso es que em anime a poner a draco con la guitarra ademas d que yo como gracias a la musica, como sea, ya veras que wapo se vera en la fiesta y Harry no se queda atras ^_~.  
  
bunny1986 me alegro que te guste no dejes de leerlo .  
  
Ithil me alegra que te gustara, me fue algo dificil escribir eso ya que no estoy para nada acostumbrada paro me siento muy bien que les gustara. Tambien me alegra que te gustara a Mi Draco, y Nessa no es paresido ya que este solo se parese en lo que es los ojos por lo menos en que son grices, pero en lo demas no; ademas Nessa es toda la dulzura en persona ^_^  
  
Bueno este es un capitulo cortito pero pondre el siguiente muy pronto tambien que sera mas largo, espero les guste, Gracias por sus mensajes  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 7.  
  
Retorno de la oscuridad   
  
Hacia tanto frio, la oscuridad lo rodeaba, flotando en la nada, acosando por miles de susurros y voces, tenia miedo pero a la vez no, donde estaba?, el infierno?. Cerro los ojos en la oscuridad para abrirlos de nuevo para ser resplandesido por una silueta sobre el, una silueta delgada y brillante, un angel, fue lo unico que le vino a la mente, una mujer, sonriendole colocando sus blancas manos sobre su pecho desnudo, una sonrisa, los ojos grices brillantes cual plata.   
  
"Sirius.."  
  
se escucho el calido susurro   
  
"Sirius..."   
  
se escucho de nuevo la voz que hizo estremecer todo su ser   
  
"Sirius vuelve a mi..."   
  
conocia esa voz, miro atentamente a la mujer que sobre el como frotando le sonreia con una mano tendida hacia el y sin mas la tomo   
  
"Sirius no me dejes..."   
  
se escucho de nuevo conocia muy bien esa voz, su pequeño   
  
"¡Sirius!!".  
  
El viento nocturno mesia las copas de los arboles, y cuando la luna salio a brillar en lo alto, todo se ilumino, en un pequeño claro entre grandes arboles, recostado en una suave cama de hojas, un hombre desnudo se ayaba desmayado sobre estas, su piel era morena, su larga cabellera negra oscuro, su rostro hermoso, y apesar de la edad y su notable cansansio y su firmiento, era muy apuesto y fuerte. Sirius Black yacia vivo he inconsiente en mitad del bosque.   
  
"Sirius..."   
  
Sirius abrio los ojos revelando unos hermosos ojos Azules y ahi en lo alto la luna brillaba vijilando su sueño, volvio a cerrarlos  
  
-Harry... -susurro antes de caer inconsiente otra vez.  
  
Harry Potter desperto en su habitacion, aun abrazado a los calidos cuerpos de Nessa y Dagon que dormian tranquilamente, Harry fijo su vista en la ventana y con mucho cuidado salio de la cama sin despertar a sus amores y salio al balcon y miro fijamente el bosque a lo lejos  
  
"Sirius..." penso sin apartar la mirada, lo sentia cerca, lo sentia en cada fibra de su cuerpo, su amado padrino estaba vivo, estaba de vuelta, sonrio y miro a la luna fijamente "Gracias..." murmuro antes de irse a dormir de nuevo entre los brazos de los principes, en la mañana iria a buscarlo, antes de la fiesta  
  
"Harry... " 


	8. Cap 8 Preparativos y la llegada del hues...

Bien perdon mil veces perdon por el retraso es que no me llegaba la inspiracion, y no sabia muy bien que escribir, y ademas muchas cosas se me atravezaron, pero bueno ya aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que en el siguiente no me tarde tanto como este.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 8.  
  
Preparaciones para la fiesta  
  
y la llegada de Sirius  
  
¡CRASH!!!  
  
-¡CUIDADO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN TORPE?! -El grito retumbo por todo el castillo muy temprano en la mañana haciendo despertar de golpe a Harry que algo (si no es que mucho ¬¬) confundido miro a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien donde estaba.  
  
-¡TEN CUIDADO ESA BAJILLA ES MUY DELICADA!! -se escucho otro grito, entonces Harry recordo donde estaba, miro a su alredor encontrandose, solo y desnudo, en la enorme cama.  
  
¡CRASH!!  
  
-¡COMO ERES TONTO DAME ESO!!! ¡¡NO!! ¡ESO NO LO TOQUES!! -Harry rio un poco al reconocer la voz de Dagon quien era el que estaba gritando, mientras se ponia de pie y buscaba algo que ponerse, iria al bosque, tenia que ir.   
  
Con rapidez se puso unos vaqueros oscuros algo agustados, una ramera roja sangre y tras ponerse sus zapatillas deportivas (comunmente conocidas como Tennis) y acomodarse un poco el cabello bajo rapidamente donde se sorprendio al toparse con un gran movimiento en el castillo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuantos sirvientes tenian, tanto elfos domesticos como muggles, iban de un lado a otro, con jarrones con flores, velas, platos, manteles, globos y un monton de chucherias mas.  
  
-¡Muddey largate de aqui elfo torpe ya me rompiste otra vez la contenada bajilla, vete con Nessa estas mejor en la cosina anda largo! -se escucho la voz molesta de Dagon y poco despues se escuchaba como un elfo se desbanecia. Harry entro en el comedor, donde habia aun mas alboroto, mientras colocaban la mesa y adornos por todo el lugar, Dagon se volvio a verlo y le sonrio abiertamente llendo hacia el, y antes que Harry pudiera preguntar que pasaba Dagon le planto un beso cariñoso en los labios, al cual Harry respondio algo sorprendido  
  
-Como has dormido? espero no haberte despertado es que es un lio con ese elfo torpe -se disculpo Dagon con voz muy acaramelada, Harry solo sonrio  
  
-dormi bien no te preocupes... este... me preguntaba si podia salir a dar una vuelta -pregunto suavemente, Dagon lo miro atentamente durante algunos minutos y luego asintio  
  
-supongo que esta bien pero mejor que preguntas a papa y claro tambien seria mejor que desayunaras o te llevaras algo para comer ya que sera un dia muy largo Harry no se te olvide que hoy es la cazeria y la fiesta de tu cumple, vendran muchas personas y no debes de tardar mucho -le dijo Dagon con calides a lo que Harry solo asintio  
  
¡Crash!   
  
se escucho como un buen de platos se rompian en el cuarto continuo con un suspiro y tras darle otro beso a Harry Dagon se retiro  
  
-¡¿Ahora que?! -.  
  
Dolos se encontraba en el salon de juegos organizando algunas cosas para la caseria sentado en un gran sillon de aspecto comodo cuando Harry entro  
  
-Hola Tio -salido calidamente a su tio que le sonrio afectuosamente  
  
-Buenos dias Harry -saludo este indicandole que tomara asiento a su lado -Necesitabas algo de este viejo? -pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que Harry solo rio un poco  
  
-Queria pedirte permiso para salir a dar un paseo a caballo - Dolos se quedo pensativo ante esto pero finalmente asintio  
  
-No veo por que no, solo que tengas cuidado y no lleges tarde tienes que estar aqui para cambiarte ademas claro para resibir a los invitados, esta bien Harry?- Harry asintio con una sonrisa  
  
-Claro Tio, Gracias -y se fue de ahi sonriente  
  
Tras resivir una gran dotacion de comida departe de Nessa que se lo encontro en las cosinas dirigiendo todo lo que era la comida y un beso mas se encamino a los establos donde cojio el caballo que su tio Dolos le habia indicado un caballo negro con una curiosa crin color plata, "es especial para ti" le habia dicho, sin mas lo ensillo como le enseñaron y montando se encamino al bosque tenia muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Draco se miro atentamente en el espejo mientras abotonaba los botones de su camisa blanca, se habia levantado temprano para prepararse segun le habian informado en la invitacion, primero seria una caseria y luego una fiesta asi que llevaria un cambio de ropa para la noche. Se acomodo bien los pantalones negros apretados y las altas botas negras de piel, se abrocho bien las muñecas de la camisa y se acomodo bien el cuello dejando los ultimos botones del cuello abierto, se fajo bien y se coloco un buen cinto, y seguido se puso un buen chaleco agustado de un tono como verde muy oscuro o mas bien rojizo no se sabria, se paso varias veces los dedos por su cabello rubio acomodandoselo bien para que calleran algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Sontio orgulloso ante su reflejo, realemente se veia bien, metio bien su cambio de ropa en una espesie de maleta pequeña. y empaco algunas cosillas mas, todo estaba listo, se estiro bien antes de sentir un calido cuerpo frotarse contra el, volvio su mirada al suelo, para toparse con un hermoso gato blanco con ojos azules, al que Draco acarisio con adoracion tomandolo en brazos y sentandose serca del fuego de su habitacion  
  
-Sera un dia muy bueno Artemis sabes, tal vez hoy me aga de algun amigo -el gato lo miro y maullo agusto y empezo a ronronear ante las carisias de su amo -ruega mi querido Artemis que todo salga bien - susurro Draco sin dejar de acarisiar al minino que ronroneaba muy comodo en sus piernas.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Dolos observaba por su ventana todo el paisaje de sus terrenos, Nessa le habia informado por que Harry fue al bosque en la mañana "Su padrastro regreso, el ira y lo traira donde este asalvo" le habia dicho Nessa con tranquilidad.  
  
Ya se habia encargado de preparar una habitacion especial para el huesped, ademas de un equipo medico listo para estar aqui en cuanto el lo ordenara, y sin contar ademas de el mejor grupo de abogados de todo el mundo magico, para quitar de los hombros del hombre la gran ingusticia.  
  
Tomo de su escritorio, la copa con vino y dio un pequeño sorbo, tan solo humedesiendose los labios y la punta de la lengua con la dulce bebida. Observo con una sonrisa como su hijo mandaba a los hermosos carruajes, tirados por corseles negros de hermosas alas y ojos rojos, con arneses de oro, conducidos por magnificos Elfos del bosque, vestidos de elegantes trajes negros y largas capas rojas. Dolos amaba la belleza, siempre habia sido asi. Sonrio levemente al recordar a su pequeño Harry, que bello era, si, por eso es que lo amaba, su mas presiados tesoros, Dagon, bello con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa despectiba, su hijo que se creia y era mejor que muchos en la tierra, Nessa, aquel pequeño que adopto despues de encontrarlo en el bosque, tan solo cuatro años, hermoso, el hijo de su amante la luna, su cabello plateado, sus ojos grices llenos de calides, su boquita de flor, Harry, el heroe trajico, aquel hijo de su gran amigo, hermoso y frajil, sus ojos verdes donde se reflejaba el dolor y los sufrimientos. Que hermosos tesoros tenia, pero su coleccion nunca estaria completa. Cerro los ojos mientras bebia un poco mas de vino.  
  
Pronto esperaba poder agregar a alguien mas a su coleccion.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Dagon, miraba fijamente como los carruajes desaparecian, en su mano aferraba con fuerza un pañuelo, sentia como cada celula temblaba, sin mas entro en la casa y se sento sintiendose debil en un sillon, no le gustaba que Harry estubiera lejos, no despues que como medida de seguridad habian puesto un hechizo de coneccion entre ellos dos, ninguno moriria mientras el otro siguiera vivo, pero cuando se alejaban mucho, Dagon sentia como si le arrancaran el alma.   
  
Fruncio el ceño ante el dolor y el sentimiento, luego su rostro se calmo, parese ser que Harry finalmente se habia detenido ya no se alejaba mas, se cubrio la boca con el pañuelo, estaba palido como la muerte, sentia cada vena en su cuerpo, palpitar con fuerza, torturandolo, sentia su boca seca, y sentia que su cuerpo no respondia a ninguna orden, abrio los ojos y mirando fijamente la puerta de la sala, se dio cuenta que la oscuridad lo sernia, y cdespues de dar una leve sonrisa ironica, perdio el conocimiento.  
  
"¿Por que tardas tanto Harry?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lo estaba viendo, y su corazon latia con fuerza, pero no lograba moverse, sin mas finalemente logro bajar del conrsel y correr hasta el cuerpo de su querido padrino. Con rapides lo cubrio con su capa y con mucho trabajo logro subirlo al caballo, necesitaba que lo atendieran, abrazandolo, con mucho cariño, observo a Sirius, Harry sentia su corazon latir con mucha fuerza, estaba vivo!, su querido Sirius estaba vivo!.   
  
Sirius abrio levemente los ojos y miro a Harry que lo miraba muy atentamente  
  
-Harry... -susurro con muy pocas fuerzas, Harry le sonrio con cariño  
  
-Ya estoy aqui Sirius, todo esta bien -Sirius sonrio tambien un poco antes de volver a desbanecerse se sentia terriblemente cansado y le dolia cada cm, de su cuerpo, pero almenos sabia que Harry lo mantendria asalvo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Dolos sonrio al ver la figura de Harry entrar en los terrenos del castillo, y dejando su copa, rapidamente llamo a los medicos y bajo a resivir a su sobrino, Nessa se encontraba ya en la puerta con Dagon algo palido a su lado. Harry se sorprendio mucho al ver con la rapides que actuaban, su Tio Dolos rapidamente salio y le ayudo a bajar a su padrino Nessa se encargo de guiarlos a una habitacion a lejada de las otras muy bien protegida donde un grupo de medimagos se apropiaron de Sirius y comenzaron a revisarlo y administrarle varios medicamentos, Dagon se quedo muy serca de Harry recuperando su color normal y sonriendole diciendole que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien, Harry solo pudo ver a Sirius unos momentos acostado en una gran cama muy bien cuidado y atendido antes de que Nessa lo sacara de ahi y lo llevara a su habitacion  
  
-No te preocupes el estara muy bien ahora mejor que te des un baño y vistas para la cazeria y la fiesta no tardaran en venir los invitados -Harry iba a replicar que queria estar con Sirius pero la mirada seria de Nessa lo hizo detenerse   
  
-Van a venir personas que son muy peligrosas para tratar Harry, tenemos que mantener las apariensias, hasta que el señor Black no este fuera de peligro y sin un cargo en su contra, debemos de mantener en secreto el que el esta aqui, ademas nadie debe de sospechar, Harry, asi que mejor vete preparando - y sin decir nada mas salio del cuarto dejandolo solo  
  
Harry se metio debajo del chorro de agua durante varios minutos pensativo, si, el tenia razon, el que el estubiera vivo, no queria decir que estaba asalvo, tendria que mantener las apariensias, salio y se vistio sonrio ante su reflejo, seguro que no le reconocerian, miro por la ventana y vio como varios carruajes llegaban, apartandose el cabello de los ojos sonrio  
  
-momento de la accion -  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco sonrio al ver el gran castillo Godric, relamente a su pareser tenian un buen gusto. Se recosto en el suabe asiento forrado de terciopelo rojo sangre, se sentia realmente tranquilo en ese lugar. Cerro los ojos pensando en el recuerdo de Harry, ¿como estara?.  
  
********************************************************************************************** 


	9. Cap 9 El Principio de la fiesta y una am...

Aqui esta el siguiente, espero que responda sus preguntas ^_^ y no te preocupes Fatima Gochi confio en que no me abandonaras ^_~   
  
y este a ver si dejan mas R*R!!!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 9.  
  
El comienzo de la Fiesta  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley observo boquiabierto el gran castillo que se alsaba por ensima de los altos arboles, la Señora Weasley observo levemente el lugar, antes que con un suspiro recargarse bien en el asiento, mientras observaba a su hija Ginny observar emosionada los alrededores, de la familia solo habian ido ellos dos a la fiesta, siendo que los otros tenian muchas cosas que hacer, sin embargo llevaba sus regalos, la Señora Weasley habia venido dado que queria asegurarse personalmente que Harry estubiera bien en su nuevo hogar.  
  
Ginny estaba muy emosionada por todo ese lugar, era muy bonito, aun mas bonito que el coleguio, y cuando entraron a los jardines ahogo un grito de maravilla, los altos cetos estaban cortados con formas, de unicornios, pegasos, y toda clase de criaturas magicas y hermosas, presioso rosales con rosas multicolor y miles de flores de todo tipo y color cubrian los pastos como una alfombra " ¡Que bonito!".  
  
Ron aun no se creia que su mejor amigo vivia ahora en ese enorme casitillo "Que vida a de llevarse!" penso emosionado, vio con interes la gran cantidad de carros que iban delante y detras del suyo, ¿quienes iran en esos?.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Hermeone iba sola en otro de los carruajes, vestida con un bonito vestido corto y con el regalo a su lado y un gran libro abierto en sus piernas, sin embargo no iba leyendo ya que encontro mucha mas interesante el maravilloso paisaje por la ventana, ese lugar no lo conocia, y se veia que estaba ubicado en una sona muy bien protegida.   
  
************  
  
Lupin, Tonks (una bruja que puede cambiar su aspecto a su gusto que aparese en el libro cinco) Ojo Loco Moddy y Albus Dumbledore iban en otro carruaje, Albus y Moddy iban a hablar muy seriamente con Dolos Potter, sobre esa fiesta, no estaban negando que era algo muy bueno que le hisiaran esa fiesta a Harry, pero que invitara a tanta gente y algunos desconosidos no era nada correcto, y si alguno era algun seguidor de Voldemort?. Tonks miraba alegre el lugar, se sentia muy segura en esa sona, algo muy curioso ya que siendo Auror siempre andaba muy nerviosa y atenta. Remus Lupin sentia que algo bueno iba a pasarle al llegar, estaba nervioso e impasiente por llegar, sentia que al llegar veria a alguien que crello perdido, era una sensacion extraña.  
  
********  
  
Draco sonrio cuando finalmente su carruaje se detubo frente a la puerta del castillo, de otros de los carros, bajaban chicos y chicas con sus padres, todos eran de familias sangre limpia, aun que tambien veia por ahi algun griffindor, como lo llamaba su padre "sangres sucia". Pero bueno no importaba. Se acomodo bien la capa y sin mas sen encamino a subir las escaleras de la entrada, vio como tres personas que cabello rojo bajaban de otro de los autos, Draco solo suspiro, Los Weasley's ¿Como los habia olvidado?, era ovio que el gran amiguito de Harry Potter Ron Weasley llegara a la fiesta asi que la sangre sucia Hermeone Granger no tardaria en hacer acto de presencia.  
  
No se equivoco, dos carros despues llego ella, Draco habia estado en la puerta del castillo cuando Hermeone y Ron se encontraron y juntos se encaminaron al castillo se detubieron a unos pasos de Draco, que los miraba sin expresion, ni de despresio ni de nada, los dos arrugaron la nariz enojados al verlo  
  
-Que haces aqui Malfoy? -  
  
Gruño Ron enojado a lo que Draco solo se aparto con un movimiento sensillo un mecho de cabello de su rostro  
  
-No es obio Weasley? Fui invitado a la fiesta asi que conpermiso -  
  
Dijo sin nota de desagrado ni con su caracteristico arrastrar de palabras, en un tono tan tranquilo que sorprendio a los presentes, Hermeone y Ginny no podieron evitar notar otros visibles cambios en el joven Malfoy ni otras de las tantas jovenes presentes (que se quedaron asi *¬* jeje) .  
  
*****  
  
Todos los invitados aproximadamente veinte personas fueron reinidas en el gran salon del castillo, donde eran atendidos muy a pesar de Hermeone por elfos domesticos, aun que curiosamente vestidos con trajes como de meseros o de sirvientas muy elegantes y con el emblema de Godric algo que almenos alegro Hermeone.   
  
La Señora Weasley pronto fue a reunirse con Albus y los otros adultos que conocia, mientras que los jovenes se formaban en grupos, Hermeone, Ron Ginny y Draco (aparte claro) no pudieron evitar notar que muchos de los jovenes y chicas que estaban presentes no eran de Hogwards pero era evidente que muchos se conocian y platicaban animadamente entre ellos, vestidos al Igual que Draco muy bien alistados para una cazeria, Ron, Ginny y Hermeone se sonrojaron al notar que ellos estaban claramente fuera de lugar en ese sitio, algunas chicas y muchachos los veian levemente para luego volverse entre ellos y cuchichear evidentemente burlandose de ellos, a lo que los tres chicos no pudieron mas que hacer mala cara, Draco sentado en una esquina, bebiendo un poco del vino que repartian sonrio divertido al ver los sin mas desidio que estaba algo aburrido, se puso de pie con la copa y con varias miradas de enamoradas (y enamorados ^_~ ) llego hasta donde ellos, estos lo miraron con fastidio   
  
-Que quieres Malfoy? -  
  
Gruño de nuevo Ron con muy malas pulgas, Draco lo miro atentamente y luego se encojio de hombros dando un pequeño trago a su bebida, luego se dedico a mirarlo atentamente sin sombra alguna de Draco Malfoy que conocian  
  
-Realmente Weasley con esos modales deberias tener mas cuidado, no parese que te estes haciendo de buenas migas por aqui -  
  
Dijo pero sin nota alguna de burla a lo que Hermeone levanto levemente la ceja derecha sin entender  
  
-No les dijeron lo de la cazeria o si? -  
  
Le pregunto levemente a Hermeone en son de platica tranquila algo a lo que Ron enojado no le daba buena espina. Hermeone nego suavemente  
  
-No sabia almenos yo -  
  
Aclaro ella, viendo como el asentia y luego daba otro pequeño trago a la copa  
  
-Me lo imagine, tan pronto y como vean a su amigo Potter, le deberian decir sobre la vestimenta, para que puedan participar, una cazeria es algo en lo que seria pecado perderse, creanme, es algo muy bueno y me alegro haber venido, bien conpermiso nos vemos luego -   
  
Y alsando su copa en modo de saludo se fue a saludar a un grupo de muchachos y chicas que hacian lo posible por llamar su atencion, seguido de las miradas sorprendidas de Hermeone, Ginny y Ron ¿Que Diablos fue todo eso??.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cuando todos los invitados terminaron de llegar y se encontraron comodamente instalados en el gran salon de juegos la puerta de este se abrio dejando a la vista cuatro fijuras de gran aspecto, enfrente y el primero que entro fue Dolos Potter que vestido con un pantalon oscuro su camisa elegante y con una elegante levita y con el ritmo del baston entro en la estancia sonriendo alegre a sus invitados   
  
-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado -  
  
Seguido de el entro Harry, |°¬° |*¬*|(asi estaban las caras de muchos jiji), Harry se veia increible, vestia unos pantalones negros algo agustados algo asi como a la cadera, unas botas negras casi a la rodilla que lo hacian ver desimuladamente ver mas alto, una camisa blanca estilo de los piratas del caribe, con un escote en V que le llegaba casi al pecho que lo traia al descubierto, un cinturon de piel, con la ebilla del escudo de Godric, su cabello ahora mas largo casi a los hombros acomodado muy bien callendo "naturalmente" subre su frente y rostro, y entrando ergido dando una actitud de poderoso fue casi una probocasion y sin contar que venia escoltado por sus dos primos Nessa y Dagon que ellos mismos tambien se veian increibles e intoxicantes se podria decir. (^_~)  
  
Dagon, vestido con unos pantalones muy paresidos a los de Harry pero casi a la cadera, una camisa roja con las mangas algo arremangadas y el cuello algo levantado con solo unos botones abrochados dejando muy a la vista su pecho y su vientre con una larga tunica abierta negra sin mangas que casi arrastraba, su cebello lo traia como mojado callendo en mechones perfectos por muchos lados, un peinado muy moderno.  
  
Nessa vestia, con unos pantalones tambien negro, con una camisa blanca estilo 17 con mangas bombachas con el pecho tambien al descubierto, y una como tunica azul como la de Dagon puesta, su cebello usualmente largo que se sujetaba con una cinta estaba curiosamente corto casi a la boca, con algunos destellos como azules oscuro igual que su tunica, traia los mechones como levantados un peinado muy modernista, aun que se le veia exquisito a Nessa, y sus ojos destellaban en un todo casi purpura.  
  
Draco que en el momento en que bebia un poco del vino los vio entrar casi se atraganta de la sorprensa, no se esperaba tal vision |o_o|asi se quedo jeje ) varias chicas lansaron suspiros enamorados ante los que les envitaron.  
  
Ginny se quedo mas roja que su cabello, y no quitaba la mirada de ninguno de los tres ¡eso era un sueño!.   
  
Hermeone sonrojada aun que no dijo nada no pudo evitar sentir los impulsos de querer lansarseles a besarlos aun que como es obvio se contuvo bastante bien.  
  
Ron se quedo sin habla, estaba con pez fuera del agua °0° (asi o mas paresido jaja) no sabia ni que ¿que se podia decir en casos como ese? |¡Me lo cambiaron!| .  
  
Porsupuesto que los adultos tambien se quedaron boquiabiertos realmente no se esperaban eso, aun que la Señora Weasley, Lupin, Tonks y Moddy se dieron cuenta de inmediato que Harry estaba bastante bien.  
  
Dolos se reunio de inmediato donde ellos  
  
-Me alegra que vinieron, no los esperaba, pero me alegro, les tengo una gran noticia pero creo que hablaremos de eso tan pronto y como mandemos a los joven a que se entretengan en la cazeria -   
  
Les dijo sin mucho rodeo y una gran sonrisa.  
  
Por su parte Harry se encamino a donde sus amigos lo esperaban con la boca abierta, Dagon sonrio con burla, y Nessa solo sonrio con ternura por la expresion de los jovenes, Harry llego riendo hasta donde estaban  
  
-Me encantaria tener una camara, que caras traen, mejor cierren la boca antes de que se tragen una mosca -  
  
Les dijo muy divertido ante lo cual ellos cerraron la boca de inmediato  
  
-Harry! Que te paso?! estas muy cambiado! -  
  
Declaro atropelladamente Ron, ante lo cual Dagon solo aumento su sonrisa burlona, y Harry si risa, Nessa solo sonrio levemente  
  
-No me paso nada Ron, solo cambien un poco mi look nada del otro mundo -  
  
Dagon dejo volar su mirada hasta toparse con un grupito de chicos y chicas que le hacian ojitos, Dagon sonrio ampliamente, se volvio a donde Harry y le dio un golpesito en el hombro para llamar su atencion  
  
-Harry no es por nada, pero tus amiguitos me aburren ire por aya -ceñala levemente el grupo -Ay un buffet de delisias gratis, no puedo perdermelo cuando quieras, sabes que eres muy bien venido- le dijo guiñandole coquetamente un ojo ante lo cual solo rio Harry  
  
-Si claro gracias Dagon anda ve y diviertete -  
  
Ron, Hermeone y Ginny se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante el claro insulto |¡Les habia dicho aburridos!|(La cruda realidad chicos, la cruda realidad).  
  
Nessa tambien dejo volar su vista mientras Harry platicaba con sus amigos, en realidad no encontraba nada de interesante en esa platica. Sus bellos ojos se fijaron en Draco que separado de los demas bebiendo en silencio un poco de vino (se me ba a emborrachar jaja), con una inclinacion leve, Nessa se separo del grupito y fue en busca de Draco.  
  
Draco miro atentamente como el joven que habia acompañado a Harry aquel ente blanquesino se le hacercaba, se quedo realmente sorprendido cuando este se detubo frente a el con una sonrisa y le tendio la mano  
  
-Espero que este sea el comienzo de una gran amistad -  
  
Dijo Nessa sin rodeos a un sorprendido Draco pero este sonrio y asintio, estrechando la fina mano de Nessa  
  
-Yo tambien lo espero, me llamo Draco Malfoy es un verdadero placer estar aqui -  
  
Nessa sonrio con cariño, probocando un sonrojo leve en las mejillas palidas de Draco  
  
-Mucho gusto Draco soy Nessa -. 


	10. Alerta mensaje Autor

Hola mil disculpas por que no he puesto ningun capitulo nuevo,   
  
es que me cortaron el telefono y he tenido puros examenes, enfin,  
  
no he logrado tiempo para escribir y apenas pude entrar a un cyber para poner este aviso  
  
puede que me retrase algo, espero no mucho en poner los proximos capitulos,  
  
pero no se preocupen los pondre y espero poder poner mas de uno en forma de disculpas  
  
y los are lo mas interesante que pueda bueno eso es todo por ahora.  
  
Ah! si, por sierto cambiare el nombre del fic no mo dije aun que tan pronto este  
  
en mi compu ya con coneccion lo cambiare y les aviso.  
  
Gracias por sis mensajes, no dejen de escribir,  
  
nos vemos en la proxima espero que sea pronto  
  
Atte.   
  
Angel-Drack 


	11. Alerta Autor

Hola, mil disculpas otra vez, pero es que por este lado   
  
estoy sufriendo de una escases de dinero he internet,   
  
ya he escrito bastante, en cuanto pueda subo los capitulos,  
  
espero sea pronto, por favor tenganme pasiensia no les defraudare.   
  
Gracias por su comprencion.  
  
Atte.  
  
Angel-Drack 


	12. Cap 10 Perdida de una madre

Hola ya regrese!  
  
Bien bien, perdon por tardar, es que ando en examenes y me cortaron el telefono y no tengo dinero para un cyber no tenia disquets y ya casi entro otra vez a clases y no tengo mucho tiempo, sobre cuando llegan a Hogwarts Gochi, pues mas adelante es que como los capitulos son tan cortitos pues no logro abansar mucho, pero ya llegaran no te preocupes, como en dos o tres capitulos mas. Sobre si se enteran sobre lo de sus primitos no creo ya que estaran mas interesados en otras cosas, ya que tengo ya preparados otros personajes secundarios claro, pero que vibraran mucho en las vidas de los amigos de Harry a mi me agradaron. Sobre que perdio puntos Dagon, debi avisarles que Dagon es presumido, y todo lo demas, pero es muy lindo con los que quiere, ademas el es un conquistador inato, ovio que queria mejor conquistar a alguien, que estar con Ron que no hacia mas que hechar pestes, asi pues que mas da, ahi que comprenderle.  
  
Aviso tambien que pienso cambiar el Titulo del fic, ya que no me latio por que no esta teniendo mucho que ver con la historia y me estan llegando unas ideas fantasticas para mas adelante asi que vayan preparandose.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
La sangre baño el piso mientras que los ojos grices y frios observaban como la vida se iba de ese cuerpo, esa mujer idiota, todo pudo haber sido tan rapido.  
  
Capitulo 10. La cazeria.   
  
(La perdida de una madre,   
  
Un angel mas o Principes y princesas)  
  
-¡¿Me escuchan todos?! ¿Estan ya todos listos? -  
  
Dolos miro con una gran sonrisa a los quince jovenes de no mas de diesisiete años que lo miraban montados en unos galantes caballos, todos vestidos con comoda ropa para cazeria, y los grupos ya se habian formado. Habia pasado ya dos horas desde que los invitados habian llegado realmente era revitalisante el ver tantos jovenes y hermosos rostros reunidos.  
  
Harry dejo de hablar con Draco que estaba a su lado montado en un bonito caballo pinto, asus lados se encontraban Dagon y Nessa que tambien dejaron de platicar para prestar atencion a su padre y tutor, detras de ellos se encontraba Ron al lado de una muy bonita chica de cabellos de miel sujetos en una coleta y un comodo traje de montar, Ron llevaba puesto ropa para eso ya que Harry le habia prestado se sentia extraño en esos pantalones apretados y esas botas altas, pero habia notado que le quedaba muy bien la ropa elegante y mas cuando tan pronto y como ingreso al salon con esas ropas Angí,la chica a su lado, se le pego de inmediato y habian entablado de inmediato conversasion claro Ron era demasiado timido y estaba embelezado por la bonita muchacha, que segun le informo Dagon a Harry, era mitad veela, Angí no tenia ningun problema con que Ron fuera muy timido ya que ella era sumamente abierta y pronto ya se encontraba abrazandolo y nombrandolo su novio ante la mitad de las chicas de por ahi, claro Ron no sabia nada y Harry y Dagon no habian a decirle.  
  
Al lado de Ron estaba Ginny que habia estado conversando muy amenamente y levemente sonrojada, con Micke Numthia un joven de apenas un año mayor que ella, de unos ojazos azules celestes, cabello negro azulado y piel muy blanca y claro extremadamente guapo ( ^_~) era alegre y muy ameno ademas de que todo un poeta ya que desde que la vio bien, no habia dejado de decirle poemas y fraces romanticas que Ginny resivia gustosa, ademas de cariñoso y muy agradable, y tenian tanto en comun!. Ginny estaba muy bonita vestida con unos pantalones negros de montar, sus botas y una camisa muy bonita y ligera color blanco y traia su cabello rojo recojido en una coleta alta, se veia muy bien su figura adolecente, nada de niña en toda ella.   
  
Al lado de Angí se encontraba otra pareja que guardaron silencio en medio de una conversacion muy interesante sobre libros, materias, y todo de lo que le gustaba hablar a Hermeone, se sentia soñada, por fin alguien con quien hablar, vestia unos pantalones negros agustados unas botas comodas y una camisa roja de manga larga y algo agustada en su ahora bonita cintura, y asu lado un apuesto chico de su misma edad de ojos violetas piel tostada y cabello castaño claro con una brillante sonrisa , mirada inteligente y viva, y con un conocimiento maravilloso, pronto Hermeone, Ginny, Ron y Draco se sintieron en casa.  
  
-Bien, ya que estan todos listos y los equipos evidentemente tambien estan listos, les presentare a sus presas -  
  
Dolos señalo tres jaulas que fueron descubiertas mostrando a tres curiosas criaturas, eran muy paresidas a los zorros pero diferentes, en la primera jaula el zorro era de un azul metalico brillante tenia dos ojos azul cielo que brillaban levemente y toda su jaula paresia congelarse, en la segunda jaula habia un zorro de color rojo sangre con ojos completamente negros con uno como cuerno en la cabeza y en la tercer jaula otro con aspecto de zorro que era de un color verde azulado, con ojos rojos brillantes, con como con puas en el cuerpo, eran unas criaturas muy extrañas, varios sonrieron al verles pero Harry los miro muy atentamente.  
  
-Son criaturas maravillosas para la caza, un zorro de hielo, un zorro cuerno de fuego y un zorro verde, tres criaturas rapidas y escurridizas y todo un reto para el cazador, pero todo un mangar para el que disfruta de esto, estoy seguro que disfrutaran de la cazeria, ahora, ya que son tres equipos, es una criatura para cada quien, se pontra un cronometro, el equipo que de caza a su criatura primero que los demas se llevaban a casa un bonito trofeo, recuerden que traten de no lastimarlos por eso se tienen las armas especiales que se les repartira en un momento, tengan cuidado por favor, no deben de confiarse, bien, grupo uno, señorita Erimer -  
  
Una bonita chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y frios levanto la mano estaba alfrente de su equipo delante de Harry y los suyos.  
  
-Su criatura sera el zorro verde, ¿le parese bien? - la chica solo asintio con una sonrisa y vio como el zorro era liberado y se internaba en el bosque, aun no podian seguirlo los liberaban para darles ventaja y las armas eran repartidas, Harry vio curioso su arma era una especie de arco estaba seguro que era magico ya que no tenia flechas, este tenso el arco y vio contento como una como flecha de luz se veia en el arco, suabemente destenso el arco y esta desaparesio, bien seria divertido.  
  
-Equipo dos, Harry, les tocara el zorro cuerno de fuego te parese bien? -Harry asintio y vio como el animal salia y se desaparesia en el bosque  
  
-Equipo tres, señor Amestor le toca el zorro de hielo -el chico de ojos verdosos y cabello rojizo asintio mientras el ultimo animal salia de su jaula  
  
-Bien, daremos ventaja a las criaturas, empezaremos cuando el reloc -un gran reloc magico aparesio flotando en lo alto retrocediendo desde veinte, y todos se acomodaron de frente a la entrada del bosque -llege a cero, listos?! -  
  
-¡FUERA! -   
  
Fue como una estampida, de inmediato los quince caballos partieron al galope y cada equipo se interno por diferentes zonas en busca de su presa.  
  
Dolos sonrio cuando las figuras de los muchachos desaparesieron y puso a correr el reloc y con una señal, muchos elfos del bosque cargados con armas se dispersaron por el bosque, todo por seguridad, se volvio a los adultos a sus espaldas y les sonrio  
  
-Bien ahora si, siganme creo que querran ver a alguien -.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Remus sintio su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, era el!.  
  
-Si.. Sirius... -susurro viendo atentamente la figura en la cama atra vez de la puerta, se veia tan agotado, tan palido, pero si el era, sin mas se hacerco corriendo apesar de que Dumbledore y los otros quisieron detenerlo, eso tenia que ser una clase de trampa, es lo unico que pensaron al verlo, pero Remus Lupin ni siquiera lo penso.  
  
Dolos sonrio desde la puerta entrando siguiendo a Remus que estaba sentado ya al lado de Sirius que dormitaba tranquilo  
  
-Harry lo trajo esta mañana, dijo que lo vio en un sueño, el joven Nessa me dijo que su madre lo habia traido -Dumbledore lo miro sin entender  
  
-¿su madre? ¿quien es su madre que para haber hecho semejante acto tendria que ser muy poderosa? -Dolos sonrio  
  
-su madre es la diva luna, o la diosa luna, el joven Nessa no es un mago comun y ordinario, en realidad nisiquiera es un mago -eso los pillo por sorpresa -Nessa es el hijo de una diosa, el hijo de la luna, es algo que no entenderias Albus -susurro con frialdad, hacercandose mas a Remus que no apartaba su mirada de Sirius y coloco la mano sobre su hombro fratenalmente   
  
-Es bien venido aqui señor Lupin puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera, se que le aria muy bien su presensia a nuestro huesped -Remus agradesio en silencio y sin mas tomo la mano de Sirius entre las suyas de manera protectora, su pobre amigo, sufria tanto, y el solo queria cuidarlo.  
  
*****************************************  
  
-¡Cuidado! ¡Ahi va! ¡Atrapenlo! -   
  
Los gritos de los grupos de jovenes llenaban el pequeño bosque mientras corrian de aqui a aya tratando de atrapar a sus escurridisas presas. Un oscuro automovil se hacercaba por el camino de piedra algo sumamente inusual ya que no esperaban a nadie mas en la propiedad.  
  
-¡Esta saliendo del bosque!¡guienlo a la jaula! -Harry y su grupo salio disparado del bosque siguiendo al cuerno de fuego que corria con habilidad tratando de huir de los casadores que se le interponian lazandonle flechas luminosas, sentia su corazonsito latir a mil por horas, que endemoniados jovenes por que no le dejaban empaz?.  
  
El auto se detubo y de el desendieron curiosamente el señor Fauge   
  
(no recuerdo como se escribe) el ministro de magia, Percy su ayudante y otros aurores de muy mala cara. Observaban la escena sin entender muy bien que pasaba.  
  
-¡Draco!¡Detenle va para tu lado! -le grito Harry A Draco que inmediatamente se preparo a llevar al animalejo por el camino corecto, tiro de una flecha y el cuerno de fuego de inmediato le dio la espalda intentando huir por otro lado. Pronto solo vio una salida, su viejo hogar, aquella jaulita, no era como el bosque pero almenos estaria asalvo de esos rufianes.  
  
El ministro de magia y los otros observaro extrañados como el animalejo entraba en la jaula que se cerraba de inmediato y una especie de campana sonaba escalandosa mientras que el grupo de jovenes celebraba a gritos y saltos de felicidad  
  
-Que diablos es esto? -murmuro el ministro de magia  
  
-Es juego de caseria señor Ministro -le contesto una voz a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba Dolos Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Moddy y Tonks (Lupin se habia quedado con Sirius) -A que se debe su visita? -  
  
El ministro se quedo un poco trabado hasta que al final encontro las palabras  
  
-Emos venido a buscar al joven Malfoy ya que tenemos que informarle una trajica noticia y necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas - Albus abrio la boca con intencion de hablar  
  
-Que ha sucedido en casa de joven Draco? El esta en mi casa y como tal es mi deber que yo le informe lo sucedido, ademas -ceñalo a Draco que reia contento abrazado a Harry por su cintura y con Dolos sujetandole por los Hombros -se ve demasiado feliz en este momento no creo que usted tenga tan poco corazón como para arruinarle la felicidad que ahora a consegido por favor digame a mi primero -  
  
El ministro no supo si enojarse o que, era un claro insulto pero que podia decir?, este suspiro  
  
-Muy bien, le dire a usted y dejare que usted se haga cargo del muchacho pero debere de hablar con el personalemente ahi muchas preguntas que debe de responder -Dolos asintio con una suave sonrisa.  
  
****************************************  
  
Todos los invitados se habian retirado, por escepcion de Ron, Ginny, Hermeone y Draco, que se encontraban en el salon de juegos junto con los primos, Draco, Dagon, Nessa y Harry jugaban un partido de naipes, mientras Ron observaba tratando de comprender el juego y Hermeone y Ginny platicaban amenamente de sus nuevos "amigos".  
  
Dolos Potter entro en la habitacion y todos se volvieron a ver al resien llegado, se veia triste y cansado, a Harry, Dolos y Nessa les asusto el aspecto de su padre y tutor. Dolos se encamino en silencio al sillon junto a la ventana y en el cuarto entro la señora Weasley tambien tristona   
  
-Chicos es hora de irnos, un placer volverte a ver Harry cariño no dejes de escribir, Hermeone vente con nosotros nosotros te dejaremos en casa, adios -y sin mas se los llevo y desaparesieron. Draco depronto se sintio incomodo el hambiente paresia muy pesado.  
  
-Draco querido, ven aqui -le hablo Dolos al muchacho con voz dulce y tranquila, Draco se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Dolos y se sento en el sillon a su lado -chicos por favor salgan tengo que hablar con el joven Draco -Harry y sus primos asintieron dieron un ultimo vistaso a Draco y salieron cerrando la puerta detras de ellos, se sorprendieron al encontrarse en la otra sala al ministro de magia y los otros, Harry se hacerco rapidamente al ministro  
  
-Que susedio? -el ministro lo miro levemente enojado pero comprendio que debia de decirle  
  
-La Señora, Narcisa Malfoy, fue encontrada sin vida esta mañana en Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy escapo de Azcaban y se sospecha dos cosas, que el joven Draco Malfoy es culpable de asesinato y que participo en la liberacion de su padre, cosa que no es creible ya que ha estado aqui todo el tiempo, y tambien que es posible que Lucius Malfoy este detras de Draco para : Uno volverlo mortifago, Dos.- Matarlo -.  
  
********************************  
  
Se escucho por todo el castillo un aullido de dolor y rabia, el sonido que penetro hasta los huesos de Harry, cerro los ojos de inmediato cuando escucho habrir la puerta del salon de juegos de golpe, abrio los ojos, y vio a Draco salir de ahi se veia mal, su rostro palido rojo de ira sus ojos grices irritados llenos de lagrimas de dolor y rabia, sus manos estaban crispadas en un puño. Harry sabia lo que el sentia, lo sabia, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada Harry se habia puesto de pie, y se encontraba de pie delante de Draco, que le miraba fijamente,entonces el antiguo Harry aparesio, la tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes, el dolor y la rabia, pero algo mas, si la culpa, Draco relajo su rostro al ver que Harry se sentia culpable de lo sucedido. Pero Draco no comprendia por que se sentia triste, entonces lo entendio, Harry, no, la sangre de Harry fue la que revivio al señor tenebroso, como tal puso en riesgo a todas las familias magicas, y es culpable de todas las muertes que han pasado, TODAS.  
  
-Lo siento -susurro Harry, Draco nego rapidamente, y abrazo a Harry para la sorpresa de este, Harry despues de salir un poco de la conmosion tambien le abrazo  
  
-No es tu culpa Harry, ese infeliz lo hiba a hacer con el vivo o no -Harry solo le abrazo y luego se encamino con el al sillon frente a el ministro donde Dolos y Nessa les resibieron con brazos abiertos e inmediatamente se dedicaron los tres primos a secar las lagrimas de su nuevo amigo, y tomarle la mano, acarisiar su rostro, besar sus mejillas, hasta que Draco se encontro en calma de nuevo  
  
-Bien, se que es muy doloroso joven Malfoy -  
  
-Draco, digame Draco, no pienso usar el apeido de Lucius de nuevo -el ministro asintio, aun que sabia que no tenia mucha opcion el joven  
  
-Muy bien, Señorito Draco, le are algunas preguntas y quiero que las conteste correctamente. 


	13. Cap 11 Una noche de luna eterna

No esta muy largo pero es para poner algo de romanse y tratar de darle un pequeño guiro a la historia, asi pues aquí esta el capitulo numero 11 espero les guste mucho.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Capitulo 11. Una noche de luna eterna.  
  
Nessa observo en silencio como las llamas de su chimenea bailaban con un ritmo imnoptizante recostado en su cama, se sentia cansado, habian pasado varias horas desde la noticia de la tragica muerte de Narcisa Malfoy, la seguridad en el castillo habia aumentado de una forma alarmante. Nessa se encontraba preocupado, habia permanesido silencioso durante el interrogatorio de Draco, observando fijamente cada movimiento de los Aurores que habian estado dando vueltas por la abitacion. Aun recordaba la expresion de odio que emanaba de Draco  
  
-!Esta usted loco¡ -grito indignado Draco al escuchar como Fauge le hechaba en cara sus sospechas sobre el  
  
-sientese joven Malfoy si no quiere que aga que lo arresten -contesto a su vez el ministro de magia, Draco iba a gritar algo mas cuando Harry se puso rapidamente colocandose frente a Draco mirandolo fijamente.  
  
-Tranquilo Draco, no agas ninguna tonteria, sientate -le dijo suave pero con autoridad, Draco le miro enfadado por unos momentos pero al final se sento y se cubrio el rostro con sus manos estaba desesperado, temblaba. Harry coloco suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de este y se volvio a ver a Fauge.  
  
-Le agradeseria que tuviera mas respeto por mis invitados, Draco ha estado todo el tiempo a mi lado y ha sido imposible que el pudiera hacer algo asi, se muy bien que Draco no tiene nada que ver con esto. Yo se que durante los años que hemos estado como compañeros, hemos sido nombrados enemigos, pero en el tiempo que se ha dado a conocer se ha ganado mi confianza -susurro con enfado, Fauge iba a reclamar  
-Es suficiente Fauge, cuando quieras hacer una acusacion formal y con pruebas puedes ir a hablar con mis abogados, Draco Malfoy estara a mi cuidado de ahora en adelante, yo vijilare de el, ahora. Mondy muestra la salida a los caballeros -la elfina domestica asintio adelantandose rapidamente, Fauge y los otros arrugaron la nariz, pero igual salieron seguidos de Mondy. Dolos se detubo en la puerta del salon y se volvio a los chicos  
-Vayan a dormir ya, Harry cuida de Draco, Dagon lleva a Nessa a descanzar se le nota cansado. Buenas noches mis angeles -se despidio antes de desapareser tras la puerta, en silencio se retiraron.  
  
Nessa habia llegado con Dagon a su recamara Dagon lo miraba preocupado  
-Pasa algo Nessa? -este nego suavemente  
-Nada Dagon no te preocupes buenas noches -susurro dandole un beso dulce en los labios y entro en su habitacion. Habia estado acostado sobre su cama sin siquiera haberse quitado la ropa desde ese momento, se puso de pie levemente y se encamino al balcon de su cuarto, daba directo al bosque y tenia la vista completa de la luna, miro fijamente a su madre  
-¿Que pasa madre? ¿que es esto que me preocupa en mi interior? -susurro a la noche. Entre cerro los ojos al persibir una brillante silueta al pie del bosque  
Ven Nessa.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry observo en silencio a Draco que dormitaba a su lado en la cama, habia estado llorando con una mezcla de sentimientos impresionante, habia escuchado como entre lagrimas Draco le contaba sobre su madre, de como se habian empezado a llevar desde que su padre habia sido capturado, como odiaba a su padre, todo, le habia contado todo. Harry aparto el cabello platinado del rostro humedo por las lagrimas de Draco y con cuidado le quito los zapatos y todo lo que paresiera incomodo para dormir, y lo cubrio con mucho cuidado con las cobijas, estaba apunto de irse cuando una mano lo sujeto con rapides por la muñeca, Draco lo miraba con los ojos otra vez rojos y llenos de lagrimas, lo miraba con miedo  
-No te vayas. -susurro con temor -No. no quiero quedarme solo . -Harry asintio con una suave sonrisa se quito el la capa, las botas, el cinto y la ropa molesta y se acosto junto a Draco que rapidamente se acurruco junto a el buscando proteccion Harry le abrazo y le observo atentamente, nunca habia visto a Draco asi, paresia tan frajil, era increible, ahora que no tenia la mascara con la que siempre lo habia visto, ni aquella frialdad, se dio cuenta que el que tenia en brazos no era Malfoy, no, el chico que lloraba silenciosamente abrazado a el era simplemente Draco, nadie mas, ni Malfloy, ni Draco Malfoy, simplemente Draco. Un chico de diecisies años, que habia perdido a su madre, solo eso, un alma simple y dolorida, llena de pesares y secretos. Harry sonrio suavemente abrazandole un poco mas protectoramente, Harry le entendia.  
  
***************************  
  
Dagon sentado en su sillon frente a la chimenea con las rodillas abrazadas, miraba pensativo y sintiendose muy solitario, nunca desde pequeño habia dormido solo, jamas, siempre habia estado en brazos de su difunta madre a la cual extrañaba o con su padre que se quedaba a su lado hasta que el dormia, o con Nessa que le abrazaba en sueños, pero ahora, ya no, su madre no estaba y la noticia de la muerte de la madre de Draco le habia traido recuerdos con un mal sabor de boca. Undio su rostro en sus brazos al recordarle, penso en su padre, el no le resibiria, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, y Nessa , el queria estar solo esa noche, ¿Harry y Draco?, no ellos no, con un suspiro se cambio de ropa y poniendose su bata sobre su pijama salio de su cuarto, caminaria un rato, no podia dormir.  
  
*********************  
  
Sirius bosteso ampliamente en su cama, ya se sentia muy bien miro a su alrededor, Lupin habia salido a caminar, lo meresia habia estado mucho tiempo encerrado a su lado, Sirius sonrio suavemente, que bien se sentia estar vivo. Se acurruco entre las cobijas y de inmediato callo en un profundo sueño.  
  
Lupin caminaba relajadamente entre los oscuros pasillos, disfrutando de la noche estrellada que se veia en el exterior. Vio con curiosidad la pequeña figura sentada al pie de la escalera y observaba la luz de la media luna que pasaba atra vez de los vitrales con las figuras de angeles, Lupin llego hasta su lado  
-Hola, ¿No puedes dormir? -Dagon miro sorprendido a Lupin pero al final sonrio y asintio  
-No acostumbro a estar solo en la noches -admitio apenado mientras veia como Lupin se sentaba a su lado  
-No hay nadie contigo esta noche? -pregunto con cariño, ya que de sierta manera se le hacia muy conocido el hecho que el no pudiera dormir sin compañía, ya que James habia sido igual. Curioso que esta vez fuera su sobrino quien tuviera esa costumbre. Dagon nego suavemente mirando el suevo abrazando sus rodillas  
-Harry ya tiene que cuidar a Draco y Nessa desea estar solo esta noche -susurro, agachando aun mas su rostro, realmente sentia que la soledad lo inundaba. Lupin sonrio suavemente y coloco una mano cariñosa sobre su hombro, Dagon levanto la mirada sorprendido  
-Ven vamos tienes que descansar, me quedare a tu lado hasta que duermas te lo prometo, tienes que descanzar mañana sera un dia atareado, tienes que descanzar -Dagon se sonrojo pero sonrio suavemente  
-No.. no tiene que molestarse, señor. -  
-Dime Remus o Lupin como gustes pero no Señor me haces sentir viejo, y no me hables de tu, ven vamos tienes que dormir -le dijo con cariño sonriendole con aquella sonrisa tan dulce que tenia, Dagon se le quedo mirando fijamente, no se habia dado cuenta de que bien paresido era, se sonrojo ante el pensamiento "quien diria que Dagon Potter se esta sonrojando y sintiendo pena ante alguien. pero es que el es tan diferente a todos, el aura de mi padre, la dulzura de Nessa, pero a la vez tan diferente." penso sonrojandose sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grices de Lupin que lo miraba con cariño  
-Ven vamos ya -susurro Lupin poniendose de pie tendiendole la mano a Dagon que la ascepto y se retiraron juntos a la recamara de Dagon.  
  
Lupin observo con una sonrisa al pequeño y hermoso muchacho que se encontraba dormido a su lado, el sentado en la orilla de la cama acarisiaba suavemente el cabello negro azabache de Dagon, quien diria que Lupin estaba siendo extramadamente cariñoso con este niño. Sonrio, este niño era un angel. Penso en los otros y se dio cuenta que los jovenes que vivian ahi eran verdaderos angeles "Tienes un hermoso tesoro aquí Dolos, te envidio realmente, quisiera tener lo que tu tienes. en verdad" se inclino suavemente y beso la mejilla de Dagon que sonrio suavemente ante el calido beso. "Que la noche sea eterna y la luna siempre brille en lo alto" penso Dagon antes de caer en un profundo sueño sintiendo el calor de su ahora amor secreto a su lado, si, Dagon sabia que cupido le habia flechado. 


	14. Cap 12 Regreso a Hogwarts

Hola a todos, este es el Capitulo numero 12 de nuestra historia perdon por haber tardado pero es que ando un poquitin ocupada con una novela que estoy tratando de enviar a un concurso. Ahora bien, pienso sacar otro fanfic que se titulara "Morte Pequeatum", esta será totalmente oscura, muy a mi estilo en realidad considerando que este fic me esta saliendo demasiado romántico, mi historia en este Capitulo dará un pequeño giro en el tiempo, ya que me saltare todas las vacaciones y solo haré uno que otro comentario al respecto, si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor no duden en decirla. Ahora bien ya he decidido el nombre que le pondré a este fic, despues de tanto pensarlo, la llamare "Tu Coratum de Amore" ya que me parese que va muy deacuerdo con la historia. Disfruten espero les agrade .  
  
Capitulo 12. Regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry aspiro con tranquilidad el aire de la estación de trenes, despues de un largo y sin ningun problema Verano, se sentia aun que algo triste feliz por ya ir de regreso al colegio (Harry definitivamente no es como nosotros jeje n_n). Se volvio rapidamente a ver a sus dos primos que lo seguían de serca, habian sido transferidos y todavía no sabian a que casa les tocaría, Draco iba caminando tranquilamente hablando con Dagon, que reía ante algun comentario de Draco, Draco habia quedado al cuidado de Dolos Potter, despues de la muerte de su padre, se habia adaptado con rapidez, aun que varias veces se le encontraba triste y melancólico, Harry y sus primos rapidamente hacían algo para animarle que le hacia reír. Harry realmente se sentia muy sorprendido por lo diferente que se comportaba Draco ahora, aun que lo agradecía realmente, Harry y el se habian vuelto íntimos confidentes sabian que ahora que los odios estaban aliviados, podían confiar el uno en el otro, ahora se buscaban para contarse sus pensamientos y temores. Sin embargo no eran compañeros de armas como lo era Harry de Ron, no eso como que no iba con ellos. En cambio Dagon y Draco, parecían haber salido del mismo molde, se llevaban sumamente bien, platicaban de trivialidades, y tonteras que se les ocurría, reían juntos por alguna broma que solo ellos consideraban graciosas, en fin, eran los mejores amigos en poco tiempo, y para sorpresa de Harry, Dagon no presento ningun sentimiento de atraccion por Draco, en realidad como Dagon mismo le habia dicho, se sentia a gusto con el y lo consideraba su mejor y unico amigo, nada mas. Nessa se habia mostrado algo aislado últimamente, sumamente pensativo, se le encontraba siempre en la biblioteca, con un libro en las narices, apuntando cosas en una libreta, en fin, nisiquiera se le veia mucho. En las noches se la pasaba solo, y no deseaba ser molestado, Harry y Dagon sabian que se la pasaba horas en la ventana de su cuarto escribiendo cosas en su libreta, incluso sabian que muchas veces salía a mitad de la noche a dar largas caminatas por el bosque, lo sabian por que lo habian visto a travez de sus propias ventanas. Harry y Dagon no habian comentado nada, aun que estaban preocupados por Nessa, incluso Dolos, Sirius y Lupin se habian preocupado al verle esa mañana, con unas ojeras debajo de los ojos, con aspecto cansado y enfermo, aun que cuando ellos trataron de sacar algo el solo habia negado dulcemente con una sonrisa y diciéndoles que estaba a la perfección. Harry y los demas rapidamente abordaron, y se reunieron con Hermione y Ron que les saludaron con una sonrisa, y algo cuidados con Draco, toda la escuela ya estaria enterada para ese momento la Historia de Draco. El viaje paso sin mayores, Draco paso todo el tiempo con Dagon platicando tranquilamente, Hermione leyendo un libro al igual que Nessa, (paresian ser identicos) y Harry y Ron platicando sobre quidditch.  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo y Harry lo vio, supo que se sentia sumamente feliz, olvidandose por completo, que ese año seria al igual que los otros, un enfrentamiento mas con la muerte. Seria un año muy largo, fue lo unico que pensaron todos nuestros heroes. 


	15. Cap 13 Regreso a Hogwarts 2

Lei el ultimo capitulo que puse y no me latio nadita, asi pues decidi corregirle con este capitulo que es una especie de continuacion de ese capitulo. Me gusto mucho mas y creo que ya le estoy poniendo mas emosion a esto. Espero a ustes tambien les guste, no dejen de mandarme r/r enserio que me inspiran bastante. Y me llena de orgullo que les guste mi ff. Espero tambien lean el otro que ya estoy publicando "Morte pequeatum" y les agrade tambien. Un saludo atte.  
Angel-drack  
  
pd. Slayer Sephiroth me vale madres lo que piensas asi que jodete y si no te gusta no leas y punto.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
-Los quiero muertos -se escucho la horrible voz de Voldemort -No quiero que le dejen escapar. Le quiero, quiero beber su sangre y comer su carne ¡TRÁIGANMELO!! -.  
  
Capitulo 13. Regreso a Hogwarts 2.(ataque sorpresa)  
  
El silencio habia envuelto el compartimiento y a sus ocupantes mientras que la noche caia con lentitud. Nessa veia por la ventana con mirada cansada, Draco se encontraba pensativo mirando algun punto en el techo del compartimiento, Harry miraba fijamente su reflejo en la ventana, Hermeone leia en silencio, Ron dormitaba con la cabeza caida sobre su pecho y Dagon jugaba un poco con su varita pasandola entre sus dedos. No tenian ya mucho que contar, y se sentían agotados, pero al quedarse pensando supo que algo no andaba bien y que algo faltaba por contar  
  
-¿Han tenido alguna noticia de Voldemort y sus mortifagos? -pregunto Draco adelantándose a sus pensamientos. Hermeone dejo de leer para mirarle levemente pensativa, al final negó  
  
-A decir verdad, no, no a habido muchas apariciones mas que parese ser que se esta armando de muchos aliados, pero en realidad nada fuerte, nisiquiera un ataque o muertes. a excepción de. -se quedo callada mirandolo un poco apenada, Draco asintio entendiendo  
  
-A excepción de mi madre. si lo imagine, nosotros no tuvimos muchas noticias - explico recargándose en el asiento  
  
-Padre no quiere que nos preocupemos por eso, solo quiere que nos concentremos en estudiar todo lo que podamos de hechizos para defensa.-  
  
-Ataque . -dijo Draco  
-Y artes de toca clase, incluso magia negra -termino Harry -El no quiere que me preocupe por Voldemort y quiere que me concentre en volverme mas fuerte -Dagon y Draco asintieron.  
  
-Me parese mejor asi -opino Hermeone un poco sorprendida -Evitara que actúen sin pensar -murmuro, volviéndose rapidamente a Harry preocupada por lo que habia dicho, Harry solo sonrio tristemente  
  
-Si lo se, no volveré a hacer semejante estupidez -Hermeone solo se sonrojo levemente. Dagon se volvio a ver a Nessa  
  
-Nessa estas bien? -le pregunto en un susurro, Nessa saliendo como de un sueño se volvio a verlo con una leve sonrisa  
  
-Si perdon es que estaba pensando en algo -se disculpo con una sonrisa cariñosa, Dagon solo le sonrio, pero le miro con preocupación, le gustaría saber que es en lo que pensaba.  
  
***************************  
  
El tren freno bruscamente tirando a muchos en el tren. Ron salio despedido y se despertó a tiempo para meter las manos, Hermeone fue sujeta por Harry, Ron ayudado por Draco y Dagon rapidamente protegió con el cuerpo a Nessa.  
  
-Que rayos paso? -pregunto desorientado Ron, Harry se levanto tras ayudar a Hermeone y se asomó por la ventana  
  
-No se ve nada -murmuro tratando de esforzar la vista -!AHG¡ -dio un salto para tras rapidamente al ver un rostro asomarse con brusquedad al la ventana por donde miraba, cayendo al suelo del susto. El mortifago sonrio  
  
-¡AQUÍ ESTA! -grito el mortifago a los demas. Harry y los demas rapidamente entendieron y sin mas se pusieron de pie con las varitas en mano y salieron del compartimiento cuando salieron todos un hechizo paso por detras atravesando la ventana y la puerta.  
  
-¡Corran! -les grito Nessa mientras se detenia bruscamente con la varita en mano asiéndole frente al Mortifago que rio ante la vista del muchacho, Harry y Dagon se volvieron horrorizados  
  
-¡Nessa no! - gritaron pero la ola de alumnos saliendo bruscamente de sus comportamientos los arrastraron lejos de el, Dagon y Harry luchaban tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.  
  
-¡MORTEM CORATUM! - -¡EXPERLIAMUS! -se escucharon los hechizos seguidos de un grito de dolor y se vio la figura de Nessa ser lanzada sobre los aires en el momento que ellos llegaron. Dagon y Harry le tomaron en brazos rapidamente y huyeron. El mortifago estaba inconsciente en el piso.  
  
Tenian que huir, tenian que escapar. Dagon con Nessa en hombros se adelantaron y Harry quedo un poco retrasado depronto sintio una mano fria agarrarlo bruscamente de l cuello y alzarlo en hilo. Vio con horror los ojos rojos como serpiente frente a los suyos  
  
-Al fin te tengo Harry Potter, tienes cuentas que saldar en el infierno -. 


	16. Mesaje de Autor

Este mensaje es solo para contestar los r/r ya que ahorita ando un poco atareada con lo deberes y quiero que el siguiente capitulo me quede bien.  
  
Slayer Sephiroth : La verdad me sorprende el que me ayas contestado, eso quiere decir, que sin importar que tanto dijiste estas leyendo el ff. Me enfado bastante que pusieras tanto mensaje supongo que abra sido un error del administrador, como sea, sobre la expresion "me vale madres" significaria simplemente me importa poco lo que pienses. Se que no te gusta esta clase de lecturas, con los personajes algo pues mejor dicho muy afeminados y de mas, yo se que esto no es muy asceptado por la sociedad, es por eso que yo escribo sobre esto ya que, seamos sinceros, ya aburren los amores comunes. Los personajes de maricones no tienen nada dejame decirte.Y debes de tomar en cuenta que yo que me preparo para ser escritora tengo que aprender a escribir de TODO sin ninguna clase de pudor, siendo que quiero ser si no es una de las mejores la mejor de todos. Espero tu comprension.  
  
Ithil: El ultimo capitulo y los proximos los estoy escribiendo tratando de hacer que se ponga mas interesante, sere muy mala con los personajes en esta etapa de la historia, ya que pienso que las cosas han ido de color de rosa hasta ahora y me gusta tomar por sorpresa a mis lectores y mas cuando en esas historias estan mis personajes. Espero que el proximo capitulo sea de tu gusto ^_~  
  
Sakura Snape : Perdon por contestar hasta ahorita pero hasta ahorita me tome un respiro para atenderlos. Me alegro que te gustaran mis personajes siendo que estos han sido diselados por bastante tiempo hasta ser perfeccionados. Quise que Harry fuera feliz por ahora ya que senti que meresia un pequeño descanso aun que claro le complicare un poco las cosas. Subo capitulos nuevos tan pronto y como los termino, no siempre me llega la inspiracion y como soy algo perfeccionista puedo escribir cien veces el capitulo hasta que me paresca que quedo bien asi que con seguridad no se pero espero subir como minimo tres capitulos por semana.   
  
Fatima Gochi :Que gusto que sigas poniendo tus mensajes me alegro que te gustara la escena, paso por mi mente hacerla mas fuerte pero preferi algo tranquilo ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a lo otro, asi pues preferi penetrar un poco el alma de mis personajes. Espero que los siguientes capitulos te agraden tambien no dejes de escribir.  
  
Katy :Tengo grandes planes para Dagon y Nessa y creo que tendre que torturar un poco a Lupin y a Sirius ya que aun que revivi a Sirius no encuentro donde meterlo en la historia. Me alegra que te gustara el Dagon/Lupin. por ahora no creo que aya nada o quien sabe igual y si, no dejes de ecribir espero que te guste lo demas .  
  
Chibi-Chibi2: me alegra que te gustara la historia por favor no dejes de dejarme r/r espero que los demas capitulos te gusten tambien, gracias por tu mensaje  
  
Kathy stggvk :gracias espero que te guste, y tratare de no tardar tanto, muchas gracias por tu comprencion.  
  
Bueno creo que es todo por ahora. Les agradesco su pasiensia y muchas gracias por todo ^_^. Saludos y buena suerte  
  
atte.  
  
Angel-Drack 


	17. Cap 14 Corazónes rotosLa furia de Harry

Slayer Sephiroth se nota que eres alguien con vista de caballo de carga. Como sea.  
  
Bien esta es la continuacion finalmente. empezemos...  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 14. Corazones rotos, La furia de Harry.  
  
Harry forsejeo por liberarse de las garras de Voldemort que reia divertido ante sus esfuerzos   
  
-Sueltema maldito! -decia con el aire que podia consegir siendo que Voldemort apretaba saboreando cada minuto el cuello de Harry. Draco viendo a Harry en peligro no hizo otra cosa mas que lo primero que se le ocurrio. Harry abrio los ojos de par en par cuando Voldemort lo solto en el momento que Draco se le lanzara sobre la espalda lanzando Golpes donde podia. Harry se levanto rapidamente buscando su varita cuando vio como con un grito Draco salia despedido sobre su cabeza a travezando la puerta de un compartimiento   
  
-Draco... -Harry se volvio listo para defenderse aun que no dio mucho tiempo, pronto se vio tomado de pies y manos por varios mortifagos que le quitaron la varita -¡sueltenme! -gritaba enfadado. Mientras que a su es palda Draco lastimado y sangrando un poco salia de entre las escombras con su varita. Tenia que ayudar a Harry.  
  
***************************  
  
Dagon llego rapidamente donde estaban Hermeone y Ron que lo resibieron con miles de preguntas sobre donde estaba Harry el no respondio solo puso en brazos de Ron a Nessa que se sorprendio ante lo ligero que era   
  
-Cuidenlo... ¡No tardo! -les grito mientras volvia al tren en busca de su mejor amigo y su querido primo. No podia dejarles pelear solos.  
  
Cuando llego se quedo muy sorprendido al ver como Harry forsejeaba por liberarse de todas las manos de los cinco mortifagos que le rodeaban y como Draco trataba de llegar a donde el sin mucho exito y como Voldemort reia ante lo que veia. Dagon aspiro profundamente llenandose de valor y sin mas saco su varita   
  
-Espada -susurro causando que su varita brillara intensamente tomando la forma como una espada y tomandola bien se lanzo a la carga recargando todo su peso listo para dar una gran estocada al que se le atravezara.  
  
Draco vio con sorpresa a su amigo Dagon y decidido vio con furia al mortifago que le estorbaba el camino era su padre, Lucius Malfoy   
  
-¡Muevete! -le grito con enfado tomando fuertemente su Varita  
  
Harry callo pesadamente al suelo al ser liberado se puso de pie de inmediato tomando su varita del suelo   
  
-Nieb incatetum! -grito contra uno de los mortifagos que tenia mas serca causando que este saliera volando desaparesiendo tras atravezar una de las puertas, Dando un codaso al primero que se atravezo y una fuerte patada a otro, mientras que su primo lanzaba estocadas de un lado a otro y algunos hechizos. A lo lejos veia como Draco luchaba con todo lo que podia contra su padre.  
  
-Diffindo! -grito contra su padre Draco que sonrio   
  
-Crusio! -dijo este a su vez, Draco no lo penso recordaba el hechizo enseñado por Dagon   
  
-Finite Incatetum !- grito cuando el hechizo estaba serca solo desbiandolo un poco -Espada Nieb! -su varita brillo y se lanzo contra su padre que solo sonrio   
  
-Avada ka... - muy tarde Draco habia sido rodeado por una especie de niebla que pillo por sorpresa a Lucius antes que pudiera reaccionar sintio como el filo le atravezaba y se topo cara a cara con Draco, que lo miraba friamente Lucius sonrio friamente. Draco abrio los ojos de par en par al sentir como la magia le golpeaba duramente, haciedo que el saliera repelido hacia atras. Draco atravezo la pared del tren callendo al lado de las vias, creia que lo habia logrado, cuando al caer sintio como uno de los tantos restos del tren atravezaba su carne.  
  
-¡Draco! -gritaron a su vez al ver como el era lanzado fuera y el terrible grito de dolor el mortifago contra el que el habia peleado estaba muerto. Dagon quiso ir a buscarle cuando por ese segundo de distraccion se encontro con un duro golpe en el estomago sintio como le quitaban la espada de las manos y como era atravezado por esta. Dagon lanzo un alarido de dolor callendo al suelo. Harry grito lleno de odio y de inmediato pronuncio algo que jamas penso pronunciar nunca   
  
-Avada Kadabra! -el mortifago callo muerto en el acto y los demas espantados ante la mirada del joven huyeron. Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado y saco su varita. Antes que Harry pudiera volverse se vio envuelto en la horrible maldicion del Cruciatus. Dagon levanto con pesades la mirada viendo entre neblinas a su primo Harry que gritaba de dolor y furia  
  
-Harry... -suspiro  
  
Varias figuras aparesieron rodeando el tren y entre ellas estaban, Dumbledore, Dolos, Sirius, Lupin, Moody y Tonks. Alfin habia llegado la caballeria. 


	18. Mensaje autor

Relamente lo siento por no poner un capitulo nuevo, pero es que ando un poco trabada con la historia, ya que ando trabajando en dos historias mas en union con unos exelentes escritores y me estan absorbiendo bastante, pronto espero poner una nueva historia por favor no dejen de ponerme r/r relamente me ayudan mucho a inspirarme. Slayer, acepto tu critica constructiva, tienes razon en que los escribi mal los hechizos lo admito, y es que soy pesima recordando como se escriben, en fin. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprencion espero pronto poner mas capitulos tan pronto y me llengen ideas, acepto recomendaciones.  
  
Gracias por todo. 


	19. Mensaje autor Lo siento

Mil disculpas a todos. Pero debo de informar por el mas profundo dolor de mi corazón que no me siento dispuesta a poder continuar estas historias por largo tiempo. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y he preferido concentrarme en mis historias originales siendo que tengo muchas ideas frescas, ya he publicado dos historias mias originales completas en otra pagina http://www.amoryaoi.com/indice.htm quien guste ir a leerlas es vien venido "Angel Oscuro" . "Memento mori" de DrAcK_AnGeL.  
  
Quie tenga alguna idea de como contunuar esta historia por favor no dude en opinar, he desidido hacer esta historia un fic interactivo. cual quier cosa pueden contactarse conmigo a Demian_elangeloscuro32@hotmail.com, angel_celesti32@hotmail.com o Dragon_Darck@hotmail.com.  
  
Atte  
  
Angel-Drack  
  
Mil gracias por sus r/r y mil disculpas por esto. 


End file.
